Prelude to Dark Destiny
by Ramiel666
Summary: This is the Prelude story to the Re-Write of Gundam SEED Destiny. Kira prepares for his new position in the world, while his friends trying to locate him, for he had ran away from them to follow his Destiny. --Some LEMON Contained--
1. Betrayal

_**Gundam SEED – Prelude to Dark Destiny**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny as it is exclusive rights to Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I am not making any money from this as it is purely for entertainment for me and fans alike.**

**A/N: This is a re-write of SEED Destiny, and as you may know, like many other fans we found that Destiny was very disappointing. It lacked most of its story and to me, it didn't make tense situation as its predecessor did, not to mention the strange switching when it came to pairings. So I'm writing this to spice it up and make the situation a lot more intense.**

_**Opening Theme: Dead Songs – Thursday**_

_**Prelude Phase 1: Betrayal**_

* * *

**27****th**** September C.E.71, 1651 Houra – Battle of Jachin Due, GENESIS Superweapon**

Again the two enemy Gundam's clash their beam sabre's in rage and hate. The Freedom was already missing it's right leg and it's shield which it now had to fully depend on it's blue wings to evade the Providence's beam rifle and DRAGOON units still firing volleys of beam shots at it.

"This is a day of revelation for everyone!" cried Rau Le Creuset smirking to his devious plan.

Kira Yamato swerved around another set of shots from the DRAGOON units. But he couldn't evade the other two shots that took out his railgun and shoulder armour. "I won't allow it!"

In retaliation Kira fired his beam rifle taking out the left arm of the Providence, removing it's close combat ability and two beam cannons. "Who do you suppose has continued to lead things to this conclusion?!"

* * *

**Inside GENESIS Superweapon**

"Athrun if you do that-" Cagalli cried out to the blue haired ZAFT ace as she tired to change his mind about this plan of self-destructing his Gundam.

"We don't have any other opinions. Go back now!" Athrun detaches the Fatum-00 pack which forces Cagalli back. All Athrun could hear next was Cagalli screaming his name.

* * *

**Outside, In front of GENESIS Superweapon**

Rau looked at the timer at his monitor which displayed the time remaining until GENESIS fires and Jachin Due self-destructs. _'Not much time left'. _He looks back at the Freedom, "You even brought this about boy!". The Providence pulls up it's large beam rifle again and shoots off the right arm of the Freedom.

"So what?!" And the Freedom attaches the beam sabre in it's left hand to the other holstered sabre making the javelin, and charges towards the Providence.

* * *

**Inside GENESIS Superweapon**

Athrun believed that he lost Cagalli through the passageway into GENESIS's Reactor. He stops before the nuclear power source. With an explosion this weapon would burn up and destroy itself. He deactivates the security lock to his self-destruction of the Justice. As he was about to type in the codes he hears a voice calling for him.

"ATHRUN!!" Cagalli screamed to him as she entered the reactor chamber, Athrun froze to see the woman he loved inside the superweapon still.

"C-Cagalli".

"You mustn't!". She stops before the Justice, tears start falling from her eyes. "Stop running away! It's more of a battle to continue living!".

With that, it struck a blow to the young elite pilot. The Strike Rouge opened it's cockpit and Cagalli floated towards the Justice, Athrun opened the hatch to his cockpit and she entered. "Cagalli what are you doing?".

"Quickly I activated the self-destruct on the Strike Rouge. We have to get out of here!".

Athrun didn't hesitate at this and jetted off to escape the bowel of GENESIS, he had no desire to die here now with Cagalli.

* * *

**Outside, In front of GENESIS Superweapon**

"This world is still worth protecting!" Kira screamed to his foe. The Providence fired a couple of shots at the Freedom but missed, fear was overtaking him as the Freedom got closer and closer to him. Kira screamed at the masked man in anger and hate as he sliced off the remaining arm of the Providence. The grey Gundam backed away from the recent attack and used the last of the DRAGOON units at the Freedom in desperation. But the attacks did not halt it as it came closer to draw the final blow at him.

As Le Creuset sat there in his cockpit with death coming for him, he believed that this was the end. Kira was meters away from stabbing into the cockpit of the Providence until a green flash appeared severing the remaining arm of the Freedom.

"What the?!". Kira was stunned. Where did that shot come from? All he knew now was the bright light emitting from the GENESIS canon, Kira knew he had to evade and so did Le Creuset. They split off in opposite directions. The gamma ray came out, ripping the armour off the Freedom and Providence. Then a giant explosion appeared from the Superweapon covering the darkest space in a bright light flash blinding several people who starred at it.

After the explosion subsided the remaining of the PLANT committee proposed a cease-fire to help search for survivors which all sides immediately agreed. Everyone had thought that Kira was killed, but he was just drifting in space away from the wreckage of his Freedom, muttering, "Why have we...come to...place like this?". Then he saw a light approaching him, with his robotic bird, Birdie, leading the way with the Justice with Athrun and Cagalli outside the cockpit coming to his rescue, he smiles as they come closer. "It's our world".

* * *

**Near the Debris Belt, Inside Nazca Class Vessel Hanger**

"That was some close call eh? Rau?" said a navy blue haired soldier as he disembarked from his unit, the YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms, and went over the wreckage of the Providence. Rau climbed out of his unit only to look back at it, in disbelief to what had become his machine. The soldier noticed this, "Don't worry it, we'll rebuild it in time".

"I know, and thank you for the support back there Thomas. I thought it was all over". Rau looked back at his comrade smiling.

"Rau, do you still need that mask on?".

"Of course not". And Rau took off the mask, which Thomas looked at Rau's sky blue eye's with his own hazel eyes, Creuset was looking incredibly tired. "He was strong Thomas, better than I thought".

"I know, I saw the whole thing. He's perfect without a doubt, but we know where he stands now don't we?".

"Yes. Anyway how has the committee reacted upon this?".

"Not too well. Since GENESIS is destroyed we can't complete our objective. Now what?".

"I would rather not listen to those fools. But we don't have of a choice do we?" sighed Le Creuset.

Thomas nods his head to the question. "Well we'll get something out of this. I'm sure of it".

* * *

As the Bloody Valentine War ended with the cease fire between PLANT and Earth, the Earth nations were on a shaky tightrope with the economy in the balance of collapse. To ensure this was prevented PLANT pledged its support. Whilst the Atlantic Federation was the least effected, the United States of South America and the African Union had recovered quickly from their crumbling economy. The Eurasia Empire however was still suffering as the once large, second most powerful nation on Earth was heading into a depression. Riots and terrorists emerged in Eastern Russian Provence which the Eurasian Military was sent to end this problem. Even when they succeeded, more riots and attacks occurred in the Middle East for calls for freedom and independence. The Atlantic Federation sent their own forces to assist in the problem.

While Earth was having problems so did PLANT and ZAFT. They were viciously still attacked by the guerrilla terrorists, Blue Cosmos. The hunt for their key leaders was halted as ZAFT was not permitted into any Earth territories. And looking on at the Atlantic Federation's rearmament of it's forces, triggered ZAFT to do the same. The people of PLANT was also concerned for their safety, and wanted to be ensured that Earth wouldn't launch another nuclear warhead at them. Gilbert Dullindal took control of the council, and showed in the public eye as a peaceful reasoning man who wanted to avoid war, which boasted the confidence of the people to their council.

While ORB was rebuilding from it's damage it received from the Atlantic Forces that attacked their homeland, Cagalli had reached to be her country's representative to the Earth and PLANT's. Athrun had become Cagalli's bodyguard in which their relationship was in secret from the public. Lacus had stayed and lived with Kira in ORB which they cared for the orphaned children.

Deep in space there is one man who waits for his vengeance...

* * *

**4****th****February C.E.72 , 1632 Hours – United Orb Emirates, Capital City **

Another bright sunny day shone upon the Kingdom of ORB, the cool ocean wind also provided it's essence to the land. Kira gazed as he saw the construction of buildings surfacing as plants from soil, they had grown tall and proud of the flourishing nation.

"It's beautiful how ORB has become, right Kira?" asked the pink haired woman sitting next to him.

"Yeah" he replied, looking at her across the table where the two were sitting down having tea and coffee. He then was more focused on the diva that sat opposite him. Her cerulean orbs, could make any man stop in their tracks. Her light silky skin was something every man would die for to touch. And her pink wavy hair that smelled of lavender would be something that every man would follow.

Kira smiled, he knew all of this and yet he had her love. Other men were surely jealous of this. "So where do you want to go next?" he asked, before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, I want to go to the main shopping mall, if that's alright?" she replied softly. Her voice too, was something so soft that could relieve the tension inside any troubled mind.

Kira laughed, "There's no need to ask. I asked where you like to go and you said the mall. Let's go there when we're finished".

Lacus smiled. She picked up her cup and took sips from her tea. The day was indeed beautiful, the suns radiance lightens anyone's heart, but there are shadows which have blackened hearts too. And Kira could swear someone was watching them.

_'Someone is watching us here, but where? Never mind, I need to find a birthday present for Lacus by tomorrow. Damn it. It's hard to find something special for someone like her', _Kira thought to himself. He then placed his cup down as did Lacus indicating that they were finished.

"Let's go Kira" Lacus said cheerfully. And Kira followed her holding her hand.

As the two were leaving a man about the same age as the two, stared at the couple with his dark blue eyes. He picks up his flip phone and dials a number, placing it behind his long and messy, dark green hair, next to his ear. "They're off. Shall I pursue them?" he says quietly.

"_I would like you to. And possibly introduce yourself to them as well" _came back the voice on the phone.

"Roger" replied the stalker as he closed his phone and started to follow them to the mall.

As Kira and Lacus made it to the mall, Kira couldn't help but feel followed. _'Someone is following us. I can feel it'._

Then Kira was brought out of his thoughts as he was lightly tugged towards a shop window. "Look Kira! It's beautiful!" she exclaimed and pointed at a necklace. It was gold, in a shape of an angel, with a diamond in the middle.

"Wow. You love it?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, but the price is quite...heavy" she replied with a tone in disappointment. "But, it doesn't matter. I got you instead"

Kira slightly blushed. "Um, yeah" he laughed.

After an intensive few hours of shopping the two sat down in another small café, resting, well it was more of Kira resting. "Heh, I never knew you were so energetic during shopping" Kira smirked.

"Well, I am a woman" Lacus replied stating the obvious.

"Yeah, just like-" he stopped as memory popped into his mind. "Flay...". The memories of her flooded his mind, when she first kissed him, while they were in bed together, when he cared for her, and when he failed to protect her.

"Kira?" said Lacus worried as he eyes looked sadden.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing Lacus" he replied quietly.

She was unconvinced but didn't want to push for an answer if he didn't want to talk about it. "I'm just going to the bathroom Kira. I'll be back in an minute" and she walked off towards the ladies bathroom.

When she was out of is sight, Kira stood up and walked towards the shop, where the necklace was._ 'I got enough money for the necklace. Even though I might be broke afterwards but it will be worth it for Lacus'. _As he got to the window to admire it once again, it was gone._ 'What?! Where is it?'._

Just then someone walked out of the shop. "Thank you" he called back to the shop keeper, before noticing Kira. "Oh were you looking for that necklace?" he asked. Rubbing his dark green, long messy hair.

"Um, yes. Have you...".

"Bought it? Why yes. Do you want it?".

"Yes please it's for a special someone" Kira replied, looking desperate.

"Well, this is a awkward predicament that we're in, aren't we?". He looked away from Kira with his dark blue eyes. "Well, how about that we talk it over?" he asked smiling.

"I'm sorry but I need it now" Kira stressed.

"There you are Kira! I was looking for you" said the sweet voice of Lacus Clyne behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "You need to be careful, or someone would steal the shopping...".

"Too late" said the young man in an angry tone.

The couple looked back to see a shady looking man grabbing onto one of their bags and started running off with it. "Hey! Come back with that!" shouted Kira as he ran after the thief.

"Here hold this ma'am" said the stranger as he gave her his bag and ran after the two.

Before the thief could make it out, Kira tackled the man to the ground, which Kira got up and picked up the bag. He heard click and turned around to see the thief pointing a pistol to him. "Now, be a good man and give me what I want. And everybody will be okay" said the sneering thief.

"No" Kira replied, making a stance.

"Stupid kid" said the thief. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see the man that Kira was talking to earlier, smiling at him. "You die as well!" spat the thief as he went to point the gun at him but received a punch to the jaw sending him to the ground.

"T-thank you" Kira said as the man didn't get up from the hit he received. Soon the police were there and took the thief away, they thanked the two for the good deed they did and were off, dragging the thief behind them. The two returned to Lacus who sat at the table waiting patiently for them. Then she noticed they got the bag back.

"You got it back? Thank you Kira!" she said. But Kira stopped her and explained everything. Lacus was shocked and also relieved that no one got hurt, well the innocent that is. "Thank you, um...oh, where's my manners? What's your name?" asked Lacus.

"It's Yuan, ma'am. Yuan Himaioto" he replied shaking her hand. "I was glad that your lover didn't get himself hurt" he added smiling still. "By the way. I am also glad that he didn't make off with that bag of yours, right sir?" said Yuan looking at Kira, and gave him wink.

"Um, yeah" replied Kira. _'Why is he letting me have this bag?'_.

"Well, if you don't mind, can I join you for a cup of tea?" asked Yuan.

"Of course" replied Lacus.

Even though that this man helped Kira, he couldn't but help feel slightly feeling uneasy. Who was this man and why was he helping him so much? Kira swore he would find out soon. As the three sat down, and Yuan pouring the tea into three cups, Kira wondered what to ask of this person.

Kira noticed something on the black shirt that the man was wearing, an outline of something. "So...what brings you to ORB?" came the unexpected question to the young man.

It was so unexpected that even Yuan split the tea, on the table. "Ah, sorry" he apologised as he started wiping the table with the napkins provided. "...I'm having a relaxing holiday. Why do you ask?"

"Do you carry guns on your holiday?"

He froze, and looked at Kira. "How do you know?"

Lacus tensed herself as the conversion was becoming thicker. "It shows on your shirt" explained Kira. "Who do you work for? Or what are you planning? Because if you wanted me dead you would have left that thief do it. Explain".

"Well, well, well. I never expected this from 'the' Kira Yamato" he said smiling.

"What's that?".

"That you can be so observant. I'm intrigued".

"Then who do you work for?" Kira asked another question, hoping to get a lot out of the man. But before anything could be said, Yuan drew his pistol and fired shots at a person behind Kira. He then threw the table to the ground on its side and took cover.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Kira.

"That's nice, when someone saves your ass you ask what I'm doing?!" Kira gives him a shocked look. "Yes Kira, your dangerous to someone. And they want you dead, now get down before you get yourself killed!".

Just then more gunfire sprang across the mall, screams and cries of people rang along with it. But something was heard that Kira's heart felt broken. A cry. Then seeing his love hit the floor, with blood surrounding her.

"NO!" screams Kira as he kneels beside her holding her and checking for vital signs. She was alive. "Somebody help!" cried out Kira as people run past ignoring him to save their own lives.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" shouted Yuan after firing three more shots then gabbing Kira's arm. "Move!". The two ran as Kira carried Lacus in his arm's. Once they reached outside Yuan turned to Kira. "We have to leave ORB it isn't safe for you".

"But Lacus! I can't let her die. She needs a hospital!".

Yuan looked around and spotted an idle woman standing by her car, looking in shock on the event that was inside the mall.

Yuan took Lacus from Kira's arms went to her. "Please! You got to help her!". The woman looks at Lacus, unsure what to do. "Please! Just take her to a hospital as quickly as possible!". Still the woman was complementing on the situation. "Come on! That guy behind me...this is his love. Do you want to be the one who failed to save this girl's life?".

"No..." she muttered, but loud enough for Yuan t hear.

"Then please take her".

She nodded and opened her back door. Yuan placed her on the seat and made sure that other damage could be done to her on her trip to the hospital. The woman then got into her seat and drove off.

Kira watched as the vehicle drove off. "I hope that you'll be safe, Lacus". Another tear run's down his face before to he turns and follows Yuan.

The pair ran down several alleys and streets. The sounds of sirens filled the air along with the shouting and screams of people involved and not involved. After several minutes of running, they both came to a construction site. Where they decided to lay low for the time being.

The sun looked as if it was ready for its well earned rest for the day, and the cool breeze from the wind started to feel colder. Kira then looked at Yuan, he preps his pistol with new custom made 9mm rounds into the large magazine clip, then inserting it into the weapon. "Lets go" said Yuan before he started to walk from the site, until he noticed that Kira just stood there, not moving a muscle. "What's wrong Kira? We have to keep moving unless you want them to kill you".

"Who Yuan? I'm not moving until you give me some answers" Kira replied with a stern look.

"Fine, but we have to keep moving".

"Agreed".

The two quickly left the site and went into another alley where they then walked the away. "So where shall I begin?" Yuan asked Kira. "Oh yes, the people coming to kill you. Those men back there were Blue Cosmos terrorists. And you are their prime target".

"Why?".

"Because they were afraid of you coming to us. Of course at the time we weren't considering you joining us, but our intelligence informed us about the scenario taking place".

"And who do you work for?" asked Kira. Before he could answer both of them stopped as they saw several police cars and ambulances rushed past.

"I work for a military group, that has connections to ZAFT. But we ain't ZAFT if that's what your thinking".

"Why are they after me? I'm not in their way".

They came to a hill and Yuan started to climb his way with Kira close behind. "Well you think that don't you? In truth, because of your abilities, they fear you Kira. And they must remove you because of that as well as being a 'Coordinator'. Think about it. Do you think that they would allow the ultimate Coordinator live?".

"Saying that, I guess you're right. But what now? Cagalli would want to find me".

"I don't think that is wise. Some of Blue Cosmos have infiltrated the ORB Government and are pulling some of the strings as well speak. Going to your sister would get you and probably her killed".

"Wait. How did you-".

"Kira, we know a lot about you and everyone around you. Our intelligence branch is pretty good with information on people and places".

"So how am I going to leave ORB?".

Yuan stopped on a hill looking down at a seaside villa. "I hope that your ready to pilot again".

"Wait! How did you know about the Freedom?".

"Like I said before Kira, our intelligence branch is pretty good with information on people and places. Now let's have a look at the Freedom shall we?".

Kira knew this was a bad idea, but what else could get worse? Then he looked at Yuan's hand, of course it could get worse if he had that still out. "Before we go anywhere, put that away. Your going to course a bigger commotion".

"Fine" sighed Yuan as he placed his pistol back in his shirt. Then Yuan looked at Kira, which he was starring at the villa. "Well? Aren't you going to introduce me to Captain Ramius and Waltfeld?".

* * *

**1725 Hours – Seaside Mansion**

Murrue Ramius, ex-captain to the legendary 'legged' ship Archangel, gazes out to the burning sun as it starts to fall into the blue crystal sea, so pleasant and yet so beautiful. _'What a beautiful world we live in, and yet I live in it without him'._ Murrue looks at a photograph of which sits on her desk with herself and Mu together before, the final battle.

Andrew Waltfeld, ex-captain of the _Eternal_, sat in the lounge sipping onto his brewed coffee, yet again he had experimented with different kinds of coffee grain and powder. "Hmm, I think I put a bit too much in somewhere, but where?" he mumbled to himself. Then a knock echoed the room he sat in. "I wonder who could this be?". Andrew sat up and made his way to the front door opening it with his only hand. "Kira! What brings you here? And who's this man with you?".

"Hi Andrew, I just came to see the Freedom" Kira replied. Andrew looks concerned to why Kira mentioned the Freedom in front of this stranger. Kira notices and explains, "His name is Yuan Himaioto, he's a Mobile Suit pilot from the war. I saved his life and he was interested to see it just once more. He too hated the war, he was conscripted into it by ZAFT near the end" replied Kira keeping his usual posture despite the certain event that came to pass.

"Is he so?" Andrew replied uncertain if this was true. "It was true that ZAFT started conscription at the end of the war...come in, I don't expect to let you two stand at the front door all day".

"Thank you" said Yuan as he passed Andrew and letting the door close behind him.

All three sat down in the lounge with silence. Eventually Andrew spoke. "So Yuan, who did you fought for ZAFT?"

"Yes. That is correct" he replied.

"Really? So who's squadron were you in?" Just then Murrue entered the room and stood next to Andrew.

"I was unfortunately part of the Le Creuset squadron. A good warrior I must say though".

Murrue shivered at the man's name. "Really? Well I heard that he isn't dead now is he?" Andrew continued.

"That's what I heard, but who knows really?".

"True. Anyway Kira where's Lacus?".

Kira's heart sank as the name of his love's whereabouts was brought into the light, he prayed that she was alright. "She's with the orphans" he replied.

"I see. So you came to have a look right? So let's go". Andrew stood up and gestured them to leave first. Yuan was first, then Kira. As soon as Murrue was leaving Andrew stopped her. "I need you to find out what's going on. Some thing's not right here and it's got some thing to do with that Yuan person" he whispered.

"Right. I'll check it out" she whispered back, and left to office to check it out on the computer.

While Andrew lead the two young men to the hanger lift towards where the Freedom was kept. Leading them upstairs and to the secret door, Andrew placed his hand on the scanner. "Just wondering Yuan how did you know about Kira being the Freedom pilot?".

Yuan looked at Andrew, annoyance was stricken on his face. "Why do you want to know?" he asked as they stepped into the lift to Freedom's hanger.

"Curious...how does one pilot know that Kira is the pilot of Freedom?" Andrew carried on.

"Andrew-" Kira stepped in to stop the conversion.

"No Kira. I don't like this person one bit, and he will give me answers" Andrew went for his pistol but in a flash, his arm was grabbed and he was thrown to the ground.

"You ask too many questions, Captain Waltfeld". Yuan smirked as he held him to the ground. "But it is good that you do ask, for you never know who is a friend or foe". Then Yuan karate chopped Andrew on the neck, knocking him unconscious.

Despite what Kira had hoped he knew that it would end like this. "Sorry Andrew" said Kira as he picked up the key from Andrew, and held his key from the inside pocket.

* * *

Murrue sat in front of the computer, and was busy typing away trying to find a scrap of information on Yuan Himaioto. Luckily Kira had taught her about hacking a bit. She entered the ORB database, with nil results. She went into the PLANT's database and still nothing. _Now the Earth Alliance._ She went in and typed the person's name again, only to have 'Access Denied' in red at her face.

_'Damn this is how far I can get. Wait Athrun might...'_.She dialed Athrun's number and he answered with panic in his voice. "Athrun this is urgent" she began before Athrun cut her off.

"_What you heard?"_ came back a worried voice.

"About what Athrun?".

"_Lacus was shot! Where's Kira?!"._

Murrue felt as if she had a heart attack. "First type in this name, I think this guy has something to do with in the Earth Alliance database!"

"_All right! Your lucky I'm in front of a mainframe computer now!"_. Athrun was still at Morgenroete when he heard the news as well as when Murrue called. Murrue told him the name and he typed it in. _"Oh my God. This guy is a terrorist! Murrue where is Kira?! And what has this guy got to do with it being more urgent that Lacus?!"._

Then an explosion with a shake suddenly took hold of the mansion, which Murrue ran to the balcony to see the Freedom emerging from the earth and flew to the sky. It wasn't fully rebuilt as it had several pieces of its armour still missing but it was able to fly. "Kira...why?".

* * *

Kira sat in the cockpit of his Gundam and flew into the direction of the sea. "Where are we going?" asked Kira as he made his unit move.

"To Carpentaria. There is someone you need to met, he's my Commander" replied Yuan as he leaned against the back of the cockpit.

"Okay" was Kira's only reply._ 'Why am I doing this? I'm wondering into the dark without a light, its too dangerous. But...'_.

_**-Flashback-**_

Yuan and Kira both injected the keys into the slots and both turned them in unison after 'three'. Yuan looked at the Freedom in awe. "Wow, so this is the legendary Freedom. Impressive on how much you rebuilt of it after what I last remembered seeing it"

"What? When was the last time you saw it?".

"Before you stole it. And actually I saw you steal it. You know when you about to take off? And the shutter doors were opening despite security attempts to close them?".

Kira didn't know where this was going but nodded.

"It was me who opened them for you Kira".

"Why? I thought that you were part of ZAFT! A loyal Coordinator!"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I am in a sense but I'm actually a Newtype. You've heard of them and understand don't you? Well, if you want answers my Commander will tell you everything".

"Who is he?".

"He is a man with ability to help mould those powers of yours into something that you can use to help rebuild this world. Your choice Kira. And I am not making it for you"

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

Kira's sensed something up ahead, and looked at Yuan. "You felt that? Well, your powers are growing aren't they?" smirked Yuan.

"My powers..." mumbled Kira as he made his Freedom draw it's beam saber, ready to take down his targets. _'My powers, these are what I must master...in order to protect the one's that need protection'_ came a voice in the back of his mind_._ Two ORB MVF-M11C Murasame's blocking his path. _'I'm sorry'_, Kira thought as he sliced the heads of the Mobile Suits off.

He pushed his Gundam harder to leave ORB, as he felt betrayed by the nation he had tired to protect.

* * *

Cagalli sat at her desk with her head in her hands as she heard the news of Lacus being shot and her brother missing. Everything seemed to be falling apart, her best friend might die alone as Kira was no where to be found. Then her door opened to have Athrun step in. She got up and ran into his arms, very unlike her but given the situation it was understandable.

"Any word about Lacus?" she mumbled from his chest.

"Yes, she now out of danger" he replied smiling, she looked up to meet that.

"Thank god. What about Kira?" came her next question.

That is where he his smile fell. "I think that you need to sit down" he said low tone. She went to sit on the couch in her office and so did Athrun. She held his hand as she looked into his green orbs, they were filled with sorrow. "Kira was seen running away from the incident with another person. Then they couldn't be found for sometime until..."

"Until what?"

"Murrue Ramius called me to type in this name, Yuan Himaioto. And I found out he's a wanted terrorist for the Earth Alliance. Then minutes later I heard that he knocked out Andrew Waltfeld, and stole the Freedom with Kira. The Freedom was reported to have disabled two ORB Murasame's which then it disabled a further nine at the edge of the territorial waters. They haven't been seen since"

Cagalli could only look in shock to the information he had provided her. _'Is this for real? Has Kira gone rouge? But why would he do this? Wait, this all happened after Lacus being shot, so the only one who can help us out here is, Lacus herself'._ Cagalli had come to the conclusion that Lacus was the answer to all of this and wanted to ask her, but also see how she was. "Athrun, I need to see Lacus".

Athrun looked worried about her safety, considering that someone had tired to take Lacus's life. But he couldn't stop her even if he was her bodyguard and lover. "All right, I'll organise a limo for you" and he stood up and left to get Cagalli her transport.

Cagalli leaned back looking up to the ceiling, _'What the hell is going on?'. _She pondered that question for a few minutes until Athrun returned saying her transport was ready. She got up quickly and went into her limo which then a police escort appeared ensuring that nothing happened to the princess of Orb. The journey itself was quiet, tension was in the air as fear for the limo to come under attack was nerve-wrecking.

It was even worse when she stepped outside, the thought of a sniper looking at her through his scope's cross-hairs. She walked quickly inside and stood there as people with injuries were rushed everywhere. "Why are there so many patients?" asked Cagalli.

"They were caught in the gunfire" replied Athrun saddened to even see and admit it himself. "Come on, I'll take you to Lacus" he said placing his hand on her shoulder. They took the directions that were given to them by the nurse who investigated where Lacus was kept.

After reaching the top floor where two Orb guards stood. They came to attention and allowed the two in. As they went in, they stood instantly looking at Lacus in her sleep as she lay there through the window to her room. It was a protective ward, where they had people on this side observing her condition. "Why did this happen to her?" Cagalli questioned, and yet every time she asked herself questions like these she wouldn't get a straight answer.

They moved outside where they waited directly outside Lacus's room. They sat down and tried to relax, but Cagalli couldn't. She felt as if she was to blame, why? She didn't know. Athrun held her to try and comfort her as he knew that she was still tense. "Cagalli you aren't to blame. Whoever did this, I'll find out".

"And what about Kira?" she said quietly.

"I'll find him too".

Then a nurse approached them looking relieved. "Um, Representative Cagalli, Athrun Zala. Your friend is awake now"

"Thank you" said Athrun as he lead Cagalli into her room.

Lacus sat there in her bed looking tired, but as she saw Athrun and Cagalli enter the room, her face lightened up. "Cagalli, Athrun. I'm happy to see you two again. Wait where's Kira? I asked to see him but they said there isn't a Kira Yamato in the hospital. So where is he?".

Athrun felt his heart sink as he was about to tell the love of Kira Yamato that he fled Orb with his Freedom. After telling her what he gained from the attack to Freedom fleeing, Lacus was heart stricken. "Why would he? But that man Yuan, saved Kira. And saved me too. If he's a terrorist then why would he do that?".

"That I don't know, but I will find out. I'll be back in minute". Then Athrun stood up and left the room puzzling the two females. The two decided to discuss matters at hand. Then Athrun returned holding a bag, "Lacus, this was recovered at the scene when you were attacked, we found out this was at your table so I'm guessing that this is yours".

He handed the bag to her in which she opened it and pulled out a blue box. She opened it slowly to only gasp at what was inside. She then looked at the bag again only to remember that Yuan said it was Kira's bag. She then pulled out the golden shaped angel necklace with the diamond sitting in the middle.

"Wow Lacus! That's a beautiful necklace! How did you get that?" Cagalli asked, shocked to see the item, which she realised that it must be expensive.

"...Kira, must have bought it..." she muttered. Soon Lacus couldn't control herself. She was shaking violently and tears streamed down her face. Her love, her Kira ran away. From Orb, from his friends, from her. _'Why? Why did this have to come?!'_.

Cagalli comforted her best friend as she wept. Which she too asked herself the same question. Athrun could only lock his frustration on the events that past. As he said before, he will find Kira, and why this all happened.

* * *

**February 7th, 2231 Hours – Australasia Union, ZAFT Military Naval Base: Carpentaria**

After three days of constant travelling, but stopping at various stops to eat and use the bathroom, the Freedom had reached it's destination. Carpentaria, the ZAFT Naval Military Base, which was largely important to ZAFT due to it's ability to control and send forces into the Indian and Pacific Ocean. It was massive, even to Kira as he never visited it before from some distance. As he was entering the ZAFT aerospace, he guessed that he was picked up by there long range radar. And he could also guess that there would be some kind of a welcoming committee.

"Don't worry" Yuan said as he knew Kira was nervous to what may happen. "Just go into the base and do as they ask".

"What's going to happen?" asked Kira, not convinced.

"My Commander will help us. Believe me".

As they got closer to the base two AMF-101 DINN's approached them, with their weapons ready. "Pilot of Freedom. You are entering a ZAFT military zone. You are advised to turn back and leave immediately. Otherwise we will be forced to open fire!" came from one of the DINN pilot's.

"I need to land in your base. I fled from my homeland as I was betrayed. Please you must let me land" Kira pleaded to the ZAFT pilots.

"...Please hold your position while I discuss your situation with HQ" replied the pilot.

Kira made his Gundam hover over the calm sea, while he waited for the reply from the DINN's. It was a bit of a long wait until Kira got his response. "Pilot of Freedom, you are permitted to land in our base. Please follow us as an escort to your required landing zone".

Kira made a sigh of relief, he thought of the worse scenario when the DINN's engaged in combat against him which he had to fight back. "Thank you" replied Kira as he followed the two Mobile Suits to the landing zone. He looked at the base itself as saw various hangers where the ZAFT Mobile Suits were kept and the large submarines.

As they got deeper into the base the two DINN's stopped and hovered over an empty landing area. "This is it. You may land here".

"Thank you" Kira said as he landed his Gundam onto the landing zone. After touching ground Kira rose out of his Freedom and stood on it looking at the dark area around him. He took the zip wire to the solid ground, which he looked around wondering where were the ZAFT personal. Then when he looked up to ask Yuan where were they, Yuan landed next to him, jumping from the top of the Gundam. He landed on his feet, kneeling with a small grunt then stood up quickly. "Where are the soldiers, or technicians?".

Yuan stood there for a few seconds before opening his eyes slightly. "They're here" Yuan said in a low voice.

"What? Where?" asked Kira, in a low voice, not sure why Yuan was speaking in a low tone but Kira thought it would be ideal considering that Yuan was.

"Close your eyes" said Yuan, which Kira did as he was told. "And ignore everything, everything that is everything around you. The feel of the cold breeze, the sound of the night and coast, the cool temperature and don't open your eyes". Kira did as he was told, as Yuan wouldn't have told him so unless necessary.

Kira forgot the feel of the wind, the sound of the ocean, and the temperature he was feeling. As he did he could feel something, no, more than something, it was as if he felt multiple objects in the area. Living objects, something that Kira couldn't exactly explain. "I can feel something, there's a few of them. And they're hiding somewhere".

"Good, you sensed living presences of people here. One of the first steps of your powers. As a Newtype".

"What?!" .

"Freeze! Don't move!" shouted a voice from the shadows. Then bright lights shone on them, blinding them both. After a while Kira could make out soldiers M16 with rifles pointing at them. "You! The thief of the Freedom! You are under arrest for stealing military property and you will be punished for your crime!" said an officer with his Beretta pistol pointing directly at Kira.

"Now, now, Commander. I think I should handle the situation now" said a familiar calm voice from the light. From what Kira could make out, he was fairly tall, with long hair in a different kind of uniform.

"But-" shot back the ZAFT Commander, but he was cut off.

"I think you should know your place here. Otherwise I will bust you back down into the lower ranks"

"As you wish" spat the Commander in defeat.

"Now, turn some of these powerful lights off. I believe that the pilot would like to see who's talking to him". And as he ordered some of the lights were turned off. Which Kira could see better. He could see the soldier's in their body armour vests and helmets, and the Commander which he believed to be ordered by earlier. Then when he looked in the direction of the voice that saved him from his arrest. His eye's widened in shock and horror to see who stood in front of him.

"Impossible" muttered Kira but audible.

"No, it is possible, considering that you didn't kill me back at Jachin Due" said the blonde haired masked man, Rau Le Creuset. "It's been some time, Kira Yamato". He stood there in what looked a bit like a ZAFT uniform but with a different style, like the black long coat, done up with the two small belts. Black boots and white gaiters that covered his shins. Golden like wings are printed on each shoulder with a sword going through the middle of the wings, with the inside collar turned up.. "And I think that it is time to help you control your new unknown powers".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Lithium – Evanescence**_

**A/N: Well? How was it? Please give me your reviews regardless on what opinion you have it. It may help the story out, you never know. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Ramiel666 **


	2. Let the training begin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny as it is exclusive rights to Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I am not making any money from this as it is purely for entertainment.**

**A/N: Well here's the second chapter, the first one was a bit quick but this one will explain a few details that may not be understandable. Enjoy!**

_**Opening Theme: Dead Songs – Thursday**_

_**Prelude Phase 2: Let the training begin!**_

* * *

**February 7th C.E.72, 2239 Hours – Australasia Union, ZAFT Military Naval Base: Carpentaria**

Kira starred with hate in his eyes at the man he thought was dead, but there he was, standing in front of him, in a strange uniform and worst of all, he was smiling at him. "Why the hell are you here?!" Kira shot at him with full anger in his voice.

"Like I said Kira, I'm here to help you control your powers" he replied in a calm voice.

"I don't need you!" Kira shot back. But then he felt a tremendous pain in his head, it was like a migraine but hell of a lot worse. "W-what the hell?" Kira said under his breath.

"You need help Kira. And I am the only one who could help you, and out of your current situation" Rau smiled.

"What situation?" Kira asked as he looked up to the clone. Then Kira relived the image when Rau pulled the trigger onto the _Dominion _escape shuttle holding Flay. "I thought you wanted to kill me".

"Kill you? Well, that was the idea when we fought but now is not the time. I am now holding my hand out to you Kira" Creuset held his hand out to prove his point. "If you take this hand, I will help you and train you to control your powers, which may lead to your destiny, if you wish to control it".

"If I don't?".

"Then you must likely would be shot as a traitor and 'they' will steal your Gundam" replied Creuset, with dissatisfaction as if Kira had chosen that. "What is Kira?".

Kira looked around to see various of the guards still holding their rifles ready. Then re-looked his options, true, he hated this man, but there was also something that made Kira believe him, also he said 'they' as not 'we' would take his unit, and he mentioned it as a Gundam like he did. Something was up and Kira wanted to find out.

"I...agree" said Kira as he took Rau's hand and shock it.

"Good, this is the first step to our salvation".

* * *

**Rau's Office**

Rau sat in his officer's chair facing the large window, as he looked into the dark blue sky, the stars shone brightly through the dark emptiness that made it grateful to have the Earth to see something like this. Creuset had removed his mask to clean it. _'This mask is a symbol my identity and also my curse. Can I ever be free from it?'_.

"Commander Creuset, it's Yuan" said Yuan's voice from the other side of the door.

"You may enter" he replied as he applied his mask then finally swinging around in his chair in the direction of the door. The door opened with Yuan in his black uniform, it was like Creuset's except the amount of wings on his shoulders. Then Kira entered wit the same uniform but with the exception of wings on his shoulders. "What you think of the uniform?" asked Rau as he leaned back in his chair.

"Different" replied Kira. "Now I want to know, what uniform is this and who do you work for. Your position to the other soldiers make it look like you're part of ZAFT, but the uniform speaks otherwise".

"How observant. But yes, you are speaking the truth, we are not exactly part of ZAFT as Yuan must have told you. We are part of a secret paramilitary army called the Fallen Angels".

"Fallen Angels? You meanlike in Christian mythology, which the fallen angels were exiled or banished from Heaven. Which such banishment is a punishment for disobeying God?" Kira explained to what he thought that name stood.

"Indeed. We were named that for our abilities and powers which are considered to be unnatural. Our abilities to be of some sort of psychic or telepathic. People fear us. The main villains are Blue Cosmos themselves" Rau continued.

"But what are the Fallen Angels? And how come you never showed yourself until now? I mean you fought with me! And yet you now show yourself as you are a Commander of the Fallen Angels! I don't understand".

"Of course this is confusing for you Kira. But I will explain. The Fallen Angels are either genetically enhanced Coordinators or normal naturals that carry the Newtype gene in them providing them with the psychic abilities. We were formed to assist ZAFT when our time was right. During the First Bloody Valentine War, we were prepared to attack the Earth nations by Patrick Zala's order. But he dismissed us, saying that we were useless and a waste time and money, like trash".

"W-why?".

"Why? When the first numbers of our army was formed it wasn't enough, most haven't even been trained yet for combat. He disregarded the army and used me to help get his way's. He only used us to help build his Gundam's and weapons. When the war ended, I met Gilbert Dullindal to discuss the enlistment of our army. He was happy to enlist us, on one condition, that we follow what he asks of us, no questions asked".

"And this is where we stand" added Yuan. "We hunt down the members of Blue Cosmos and the Logos Network, and kill them by any means necessary. Which is also now your job".

"I understand Blue Cosmos, but what is the Logos Network?" Kira continued to ask his questions in the dark secrets that was kept from him and the rest of the world.

"Little is known about the Logos, except for the fact that they are the ones who brought in the Blue Cosmos to this world. They are the ones surveying the world from behind the curtains and as long as they are pulling the strings, PLANT and Earth will probably continue to fight. It is a dark organization that is stationed in places that are usually unknown as they disguise themselves as elders or the common people".

"Those bastards!".

"And yet they also the one's responsible for trying to kill you at Orb"

"They..." Kira's rage increased as he realised the truth. "They must be stopped. With them, there will always be false peace, terrorist attacks, and more wars".

"Yes, and you Kira Yamato, can make a difference. When you are ready, show them your judgment for what they deserve and anyone else who will stand in our way".

Through the conversion Kira was having with the suspected dead man, he started to understand more and more what Creuset was saying, which darkened his emotions and enraged him. The lies, the conspiracies and the evil that was hiding within the dark cold Earth he protected. "What must I do...Sir?".

* * *

**2312 Hours – Carpentaria Airfield**

Kira stood in front of a large ZAFT transport plane. It's engines rearing to go and they got louder and louder. He watched his Freedom getting loaded into the transport by the lifting crew, and how many technicians rushed about preparing Kira's trip.

"So how come you ain't coming?! I thought that you were going to help me master my powers!" Kira shouted at Creuset to try and beat the noisy background.

"In good time! I still got business to do here before I can met you at the training facility! It will be about a good two to four weeks before I'll arrive! I hope you take in and apply full use all of your abilities that took so long and caused so much sacrifice!" Creuset shouted back as the gusts from the engines started to increase throwing Creuset's hair everywhere.

"I will!" shouted Kira. Le Creuset nodded and turned to leave. "Le Creuset!" Kira shouted to him, which the blonde looked back at the young man. "Thank you...for telling me everything".

Creuset didn't say anything but just smiled as he started to walk away and Kira boarded his plane to the secret Fallen Angel Training Facility in Antarctica. Not even ZAFT knew of its location, which was prefect for Kira as he can train while no one could find him during his time there. Even though in the back of his mind, he wondered how Lacus was, how Cagalli and Athrun and even everyone else who was his closest friends were feeling now. He sat down on the luxurious leather seats as starred out of the window as the plane jolted forward then lifting off the ground, heading to its location.

* * *

**February 28th 1231 Hours – United ORB Emirates, Parliamentary Building**

Athrun had thrown the last remaining papers of reports onto his desk, with a growing headache developing. _'How could Kira just vanish into thin air? With even his Freedom, no one had spotted him since three weeks ago now. Someone must be helping him'. _Then a knock banged on his door. "Come in" shouted Athrun. Lacus had walked in closing the door gently, fitting her personality, gentle. "Lacus? What can I help with?".

"Any reports on Kira's whereabouts?" she asked in a slight desperate tone. Out of everyone, she was affected the worst of them all. Not a word, not even a small detail on where and why he left, had made her even more upset.

"Sorry Lacus, there's nothing at all. All our intelligence is saying that he's vanished into thin air, like he's a ghost somehow".

"What do you think?" she asked as she sat down onto one of the chair's in his office. Disappointment was felt around her.

Athrun looked at her even harder to notice that she was heavily tired and nervous. "I'll get some tea" he said as he stood up and walked over to the pot making a fresh set. He then handed one cup to her and then sat down after her thank you. "I believe that someone is helping him. Hiding him somewhere but haven't got a clue on who it could be. No way could it be a Earth Alliance nation, they would have rather killed him and taken the Freedom".

"True, what do you think about ZAFT or the PLANT's?" Lacus asked before taking a sip.

"Probably, but they also would want the Freedom too. And that leaves us with this terrorist group wanted by the Atlantic Federation"

"It's most likely that it's them, after all, Yuan is said to be working for them" Lacus said before taking another sip. "But if that is the case then, does that mean he's helping them?" Lacus started to look even more worried.

"Even if that is to be the case, I highly doubt that. He wouldn't join terrorists to start another war" Athrun said trying to reassure her. "I think he's just in hiding. But we will find him, I just hope he's okay".

"Same here. So..." Lacus decided to change the subject to start a more cheerful chat instead of the dire talk they were having. "How's you and Cagalli?" Athrun looked at her to say something but didn't. "What's wrong Athrun? Is there something wrong between you and Cagalli?".

"No" Athrun said smiling, "There is nothing wrong between us, its what is wrong with all these bastards from the Earth Alliance".

Lacus looked concerned to what Athrun was talking about. "What do you mean?".

"The Earth Alliance found out about Kira fleeing with their wanted terrorist. Which they say they are, 'concerned about Orb's safety and security' since the attack. But I got a bad feeling about them".

"Yes, they were the one's who attacked Orb during the war" Lacus admitted.

"They want Orb to join the Earth Alliance and to help us hunt down the terrorist Yuan, but he didn't even attack us. It seemed to my opinion that Yuan was attacked".

Lacus nodded her head. "Well yes, Yuan tried to defend us. And if he wanted to kill us he could have done there and then, but he helped me and Kira. We don't have enough information on the situation or a connection about Yuan and the Earth Alliance".

"That's why if we find Kira, we will find our answer".

"Besides Cagalli wants to keep Orb out of the Alliance so everything is safe" Lacus rose her cup again to her lips.

"True, but that isn't helping now" said Athrun as he looked in defeat. Lacus looked at him curious again which he explained. "People within the government are saying that we should join them, for our own safety".

Lacus lowered her cup, "You mean they want to join even though that's removing us from our neutral position?"

"Yes, and Cagalli is losing control fast. It's sad to be that the United Orb Emirates might join the Alliance, which means the safety of Coordinators such as us here will be in even more danger".

"Cagalli won't let this happen".

"Soon she won't have a choice. Let's just hope that she get Orb out of this situation, or we may have to flee like Kira did".

* * *

**March 4th, 0922 Hours – Antarctica, Fallen Angel Training Facility **

The large Fallen Angel transport plane had just touched down onto the airstrip on the base and quickly came to a halt, which each soldier on guard duty rushed towards the aircraft and stood in a line in front of it, with their rifles in the shoulder arms position. Then a Fallen Angel officer with three golden wings on each shoulder, stood to attention in front of the plane as stairs were placed at the hatch to the aircraft.

The door opened to show two soldier's walking down the stairs then stood and at each side of it. Then the man that everyone had came to show the military respect he deserved appeared. He stood there with his new set of wings on his shoulders, one thick set. "Lord Le Creuset! It is good to have you in our base sir!" said the officer as he saluted him in a ZAFT style salute but his hand was twisted to show more of the back of his hand. Then the soldiers behind him performed a general salute present arms to the high ranking officer as he stepped off the plane.

"It is good to be here Sacred Commander Lang. How's well is Kira Yamato?" asked Rau, the arctic wind picked up blowing his blonde hair everywhere.

"I'll explain everything my Lord if you please come inside, out of this weather" said the Sacred Commander.

"Of course, let's go inside" said Rau as he walked with the officer indoors.

"Well my Lord, your champion may I say is doing extremely well. The first week he was here he didn't have much of a clue onto using a firearm, but he quickly picked up what to do by our instructors and by using the Glock has performed a 99.99% hit ratio with the first day. Then we gave him other weapons such as the AKS and he even performed well on that, another 99.99% with that my Lord".

"He's doing that well Lang? That's excellent to hear. What about the parts of the training?".

"He's gone through the Mobile Suit simulator but after already a couple of them we decided that he was beyond training for that. We placed him in close combat training, even though a bit weary at first he has proved capable to handle any situation now. The next training was covert ops. He had handled it very well too. And the two last parts of the training was leadership skills, which he had lead a team to complete their goal almost straight away. And the other was POW, he had protected the secret he was given and passed that. I believe that he is ready to assist us now my Lord".

"Yes, it does sound like it but, what about that surprise?".

The Sacred Commander looks at him weary to the question, "Well my Lord, you are in luck because today is that surprise we had planned by your orders".

"What? Why is it today? Isn't the schedule last week?" Rau asked annoyed.

"Pardon sir, but we had a little difficulty getting the required components for it lately"

Rau sighed, "Very well, I guess it couldn't be helped. But I would like to view with the rest of the training officers if that is alright with you Lang?".

"Of course my Lord, it wont be a problem".

"Good, I would like to see my boy to pass".

* * *

**0938 Hours – Trainee Locker Rooms**

Kira sat patiently on the wooden bench as he was doing up his body armour and applying his gloves, before standing up and closing his locker. _'This is it, today is the day that I prove myself to the Fallen Angels I can help them'._ Kira thought as strapping his combat boots tighter.

"Hey Kira! You ready?" said a familiar voice to Kira, he looked up to see a boy about his age with silver eyes and ocean blue hair, he looked anxious to this final trail that they were ready for. "I can't wait to get this over and done with".

"Either can I Alec. I wonder what this one is about?".

"Who knows? They always want to surprise us".

"True".

"You think we'll pass?".

"Like hell you will!" said another familiar voice to Kira, but this person was someone Kira had found difficult to put up with ever since he came to this frozen wasteland. "Hey Yamato! Do you think you'll live to see your Guardian?".

"I don't know Oliver, I'll see mine but I heavily doubt you will" replied Kira with hate in his voice.

"You think that?! Yeah right! Maybe we should settle this before the trail, eh Kira?" Oliver spat back as he walked up to Kira and was inches from his face. It looked like one was going to kill other at this stage until the instructor walked in.

"Alright you lot, get your weapons and muster at the armoury grounds, now move on the double!" he shouted as he realised what almost happened. Oliver left first and then Alec, as Kira was about to leave he was stopped by the instructor. "Kira, I know what the situation between you two are, so if push comes to shove, you have permission to take him out, if he is trying it first, roger?".

"Roger" and Kira left to collect his weapons. He went into the armoury and picked up a combat knife and two Glocks, and he quickly mustered on the grounds, standing to attention. Along with Kira, there were 19 other trainees in his class standing to attention looking at Sacred Commander Lang. Who was the man in charge of the base. He stood on the balcony that looked down on the young soldiers.

"Good morning soldiers of the future!". The Sacred Commander himself was very loud when needed to be, as they noticed on day 12 when a recruit decided to do his own thing when handling his rifle, Lang was almost shot by accident which left the poor trainee to Lang's booming voice could have taken off his head. "We here today are to announce a surprise event! An event that has been done before by one of the trainee's before you some years ago. The Trainee was named Krane Hibiki, and he survived it in one piece". All the young soldiers looked at each other in confusion to what he meant by that.

_'What's going on? And this guy Krane Hibiki, sounds familiar...wait, he made it sound like he put Krane in a life or death situation!' _Kira thought himself.

"Today is fortunate for you, for today is the day when you jump the ranks from an ordinary soldier to a rank of a Holy Commander". Commotion between the soldiers stirred as excitement ranged across them. "Silence!" ordered the Sacred Commander, and all went silent. "Good. Now this task which you may take would not be easy, as you have to venture into the cold wastelands of Antarctica, to find a lone katana sword that rests in the ice. You will not have any navigation or radio's, but you will be given a flare gun with six flares. Now, we will allow people to stand down if they are not up to the challenge, but I assure you to think about it first. I'll give you all 5 minutes to decide" said the Commander before he stood off the balcony into the warm room.

Kira and Alec both went to think about the so-called 'challenge'. "This is a joke. They believe that we can achieve this with no direction of this sword? I would rather stay as a ordinary soldier" Alec said shaking his head.

"But the position of a Holy Commander is also a great opportunity for you" said a voice behind them. They both turned to see Le Creuset standing behind them with his arms folded.

"Sir Le Creuset" saluted Alec and the Kira followed, then they both noticed a brand new set of wings on his uniform. "Congratulations my Lord on your promotion!" Alec added.

"Please you two be at ease" said Rau.

"What rank is that now?" asked Kira.

"The rank of a Deity" replied the blonde.

"Wow! That's pretty high also considering that you left the ranks and then rejoined sir!" Alec said excitedly.

"Yes, it was awarded for my work with the PLANT's and the choice of the other Deity Commanders. I now have authority of the Dark Angel squadron. It's a huge honour for someone like me to have".

"Nah! Everyone knew you could do it sir!" said Alec.

Rau chuckles, "Maybe so. But there are also some who didn't want me to have this rank. Anyway enough of that, what are two going to do? Are you going to participate in this trail?". Both looked unsure as Rau noticed. "I see. You ain't sure about it?".

"Well..." Alec begun, "It's the fact that we might get killed trying to do this".

"I know, but with the rank, you can control a proportion of any squad of your choice. Isn't that ideal?".

"It is" Kira spoke up, "But the fact I came here to join and help the Fallen Angels, not to die after finishing training".

"I understand that" Rau replied.

"So you ain't going to do it Kira?" Alec asked.

"I'm not sure" Kira said looking back at the wolves.

"It is your decision" the blonde said, "But I prefer you Kira to be part of my squadron then him" Rau said looking at Oliver, who sat there chatting away to the female soldiers. "He's too cocky for his own good. I would hate to imagine what he'll do to the squadron he selects".

Kira then imaged what Oliver would do, he would have probably sacrificed the number of them considering that is what he thinks, disregarding others only for his own selfish ideas. It sickened him. "I'll join the trail" said Kira for his decision.

"Are you sure?" asked Rau.

"Definite. I will not allow someone like him take the blade without a fight".

The soldiers were called back, which the Sacred Commander asked who would step out. Out of the twenty, only eight stayed behind to undertake the task. "Well, I'm proud to see some number of you left. Now I'll explain the rules, only one may be able to touch the sword, all of you will be dropped off at different locations, and once we dropped the last person off, and then from there on your on your own. However if you injure yourself signal a emergency flare that you'll be issued, and transport helicopters will pick you up. The area we are dropping you off in is in the rocky mountain area and it won't be so big, but hard to get around. Once you reached the sword fire a blue flare. Now off you go! Dismissed!".

Each individual ran off to each transport helicopter which it immediately took off and into the cold dark wasteland for their task in hand. Kira loaded the large clips into his pistols and cocked them, reapplied the safety and holster them. He was nervous, this was dangerous and also pointless, but he actually wanted the rank as well as lead his friends and allies to their victory when the time arrived.

"We're about to touch down Kira!" said the young soldier with him. Kira noticed when at the Antarctica base that a majority of soldiers in the Fallen Angel's were younger than 21 years of age.

"Roger" replied Kira as he prepared himself. The helicopter just touched the surface of the rocky hill and Kira climbed off and quickly ran off as to quickly get away if he was the last person to have landed. He climbed the hill as fast as he could, with anticipation of obtaining the blade

* * *

A Fallen Angel soldier who sat in the hovering helicopter looking down of what he tried to see at the winter glacier. But then something caught his eye, he pulled out the binoculars and looked down. "What the fuck?" he muttered. "Get me the radio!" he called out to the other crew member. As he was handed the instrument, he called HQ. "Sir! I sighted a large pack of wolves in the area!".

"_What?! I thought the area was clear of them!"_ came back Lang's voice. _"Get the trainees back ASAP!"._

"Roger!". The soldier placed down the radio and turned the pilot. "Get us close in! We need to rescue the trainees now!".

The VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) craft flew down as it followed the winter wolves rush off gnarling and growling as the pick up the scent of their prey.

* * *

Kira reaches the top of the hill, breathing heavily and noticing his breath turn into icy mist. He looks down at the valley before him. Snow and ice covered it. A beautiful sight yet also a bad place to die. As Kira took a step forward he heard a howl echo the valley. He froze as the fallen snow froze into the ground, he looked around quickly drawing his pistols. '_Fucking hell. Are those...wolves?'._ Then Kira could heard gunshots and then a scream. "Who could that be?". Kira wanted to find the sword but, the person in trouble could die due to his own selfishness. "Crap" muttered Kira as he knew that he had to help this person. He followed the direction where the scream came from, being weary while on his way.

Then he heard someone screaming for help, a female. Kira then came to a cliff and knelt down to look at a woman getting encircled by a small pack of seven wolves. She was crying as the hunters drew closer to her, her weapon was a automatic shotgun that was a few meters away. "God dammit" Kira whispered to himself. He stood up as he inhaled some of the cold air, then he leaped off the cliff firing off rounds at the wolves. One by one fell but one unfortunately dodged one of the shots and tackled Kira to the ground as he landed. The horrible teeth of the wild K9 was inches from his face, and Kira was only holding him back by his grip on the head and jaw of the beast.

The beast's teeth was getting closer to his face ready to gnarl it off. Kira gripped the bottom jaw tightly and in a fast, strong pulling motion he ripped off the wolf's jaw. It squirmed on the floor in pain until Kira put it out of its miserly, firing two shots into it. As he got to his feet and looked in the direction of the woman, he was shocked by her appearance to who it was. She had lush green hair that went half way down her back, pale skin and her lips were covered in purple lipstick, while he looked at her with his lavender eyes she gazed back with her hazel eyes.

"K-Kira? What are you doing here?" she asked puzzled.

"Alice, give a guess to why I am here" said Kira, raising an eyebrow.

She looked away ashamed. "Well, it's not like I wanted to be attacked you know? I'm just looking for the sword as well as you. Besides you could've let me die".

"And what would be the point of that?" snapped back Kira. "There isn't any reason for me to let you die here. All I want is to get the sword and return to HQ". Kira noticed that her leg was bleeding from her most recent attack. "I can't see you continuing this trail, do you?".

Alice lowers her head, knowing full that the truth was there on her injured leg. "So what you suppose I do?" she glared at him.

"Pass me your distress signal" Kira asked. And she did, Kira loaded her flare into the gun and fired it into the air, the burning flare floated down showing their location. Bright orange smoke emitted from it and Kira threw the empty cartilage to the ground. "You're leaving". And within a few moments a transport helicopter was coming into the clearing, Alice looked at it in disgust, she really wanted to get that sword.

"Dammit Kira! Why-" she looked back to which Kira had already left, running into the blizzard that was flowing over the ice land. "Why Kira? Why did you help me?".

* * *

Kira had ran for sometime and believed that this was pointless, how was he supposed to find this sword in the wilderness? Then as Kira ran he heard a loud crack and he fell into freezing water, the current was also strong. '_Where the hell did this come from in the middle of nowhere?!'_. As Kira tried to break himself out of the ice, the current just pushed and pushed him even more. _'__Dammit!'_.It wasn't the fact the current was pissing him off, it was the fact he was running out of air. Then Kira hit himself on a metal object that hung from the ice layer.

He looked back to see a blade hanging there. _'Is this...the sword?'_. Grabbing the blade to stop moving about, Kira punched the thick layer of ice over and over again, despite the pain he was suffering. Then thankfully his fist burst through the icy armour and he ripped more of the ice out. He climbed out into the blizzard that made him shiver more. _'God dammit, it's fucking freezing!'_ he thought as he felt his body temperature drop. He then turned to the sword that stood perfectly in the ice.

"This is it" Kira said to himself, he went to reach for the sword, then a large thundering noise echoed in the cold darkness. Kira placed his hand on the burning wound on his right arm, the bullet had only skimmed him, as if a warning shot.

"That's as far as you go Kira Yamato" said a demanding voice behind him. He looked behind him to see Oliver holding his AKS rifle, pointing it at him. "That blade is mine".

"Now that isn't fair" said Kira sarcastically.

"Nothing is fair Yamato! You! You came to the training base not knowing a thing and yet your the best soldier they had trained! But you're really nothing!".

"Is that the reason that you hate me?".

"No! It's the fact that your guardian is Rau's! The man I hoped to be his loyal disciple!".

"You can't force someone to allow you to be what you want Oliver. You have to earn it! Earn his respect!".

"Yeah? How did you earn that respect?!".

"The fact that Kira was the only one who defeated Rau!" shouted Alec from the wilderness as he threw his dagger at Oliver. But he used his rifle to deflect the weapon and fired a volley of rounds at him. Luckily for Alec he was a fast runner dodging all of them.

"Fuck you both! I'll send you two to hell!" Oliver screamed as he loaded a new magazine into the rifle.

Kira had found the opportunity to draw his pistol and shot at Oliver. Oliver however noticed this and ran behind some icy rocks for cover. Kira had the pistol in automatic, so the pistol ammo ran out quicker than he hoped to, by using the ammo on the wolves before.

Then a howl echoed the arena they had placed themselves in. "Oh shit" said Kira as he knew that the wolves were drawing close. But they had in fact already arrived, as Kira saw about four wolves with the chops blood stained. Showing they had attacked the others. Two went after Kira which he drew his combat knife and slashed at one of them as it leaped towards him. The other bite itself onto his left arm, gnarling and shaking viciously on it. Kira could only scream and groan in pain.

"Kira!" Alec shouted as he fired his Glock at the dog's head. Kira grabbed onto his arm which now he had both arms wounded. "Kira, you okay man?" Alec asked as he stood next to him. Kira nodded his head to say he was alright.

Then they heard Oliver scream as the two wolves attacked him were biting and ripping into his flesh. Kira didn't care much for him, he went to the sword but they turned to see a rather large white object running towards them. "That can't be what I think it is...".

In fact it was what Kira hoped it wasn't, a large polar bear. Alec went to rise his gun at it but a wolf jumped on top of him, Alec was wrestling with the wolf for his life. "Kira get the sword!". Kira looked shocked to what he was asking him to do. "Take it! I wanted you to take it!".

"Why?!".

"Because I was sent by Rau to protect you on his trail!".

Kira took a step back to realise that Alec was actually here to make sure Kira was alright, to get the sword, to be in one of Rau's Commander's. Kira then jolted towards the sword and grabbed it with both hands. He tried to pull it out but it was frozen into the ice. "Come on you bastard!" grunted Kira as he was slowly pulling the sword free.

Kira looked up to see the white polar bear standing before him, roaring at him before it made a strike at him. Kira with one last pull yanked the blade free making him stagger back, holding it in his hands pointing at the polar bear. It went to slash him and Kira with one swift swing sliced the leg off the polar bear, it cried out a thunderous roar in pain. Kira looked shocked as the blade had swiftly sliced the leg off from this huge beast. Kira went for another attack which leaped up and slashed at the neck of the bear. It dropped to the ground with a powerful thud then a lighter thud from its head.

Kira then turned to the wolf attacking Alec and drove the sword into the skull into the wolf. Kicking the wolf off to free his blade. Alec stood up unharmed, made a thankful sigh. "Heh, I thought you were a goner"smirked Alec.

Kira laughed, then something flashed in his mind, to his left, it was then something Kira foresaw a bullet aiming for his head. Then a gunshot ripped past Kira's head as he leaned back to evade it and threw his sword at the attacker impaling them to the rocky wall. It was Oliver. The brunette walked up to the dead body, which some of his skin was torn and ripped and scratched from his attack. He came to his enemy's body and drew the sword out, which it fell to the ground, looking at the floor he saw the dead wolf, it looked as Oliver had snapped its neck.

The area around then was coloured red from the earlier battle. Alec draw out his signal flare and set it alight. The bright orange smoke filled the air which the transport helicopter arrived within a few minutes. Both soldiers climbed on which it then took off, and the other soldiers looked at Oliver's body then climbed back on board, Kira was their major concern, all then headed back to Command HQ. Kira held tightly onto the sword he had fought for, holding it with pride.

"Alec..." began Kira, Alec looked at him wondering what he was going to ask. "Were you following me the whole time?".

Alec laughed, "No, I saw the sword in the ice and waited for you. It was lucky I was there when that bastard attacked you".

"Yeah" came Kira's only reply. The Freedom pilot looked out of the transport to see the large base in a distance. As they came within the centre of the base he saw young recruits and officers standing outside Command HQ. The transport slowly landed throwing snow everywhere. Kira and Alec slid out and walked to the doors of HQ. All the crowd cheered as they saw Kira holding the sword. Showing he had won. The two guards at the door opened them to allow the two young soldiers in.

Kira and Alec were both greeted by various officers then they came to Rau and Lang, who both smiled at them. "Well done Kira Yamato!" said Lang cheerfully. "You now have proven yourself to be the rightful owner of this sword and also capable to be entrusted with part of an squadron of your choice, as a Holy Commander".

Of course Kira knew what he wanted. "I would like to join the Dark Angel squadron" came back his reply.

"Certainly, we will enlist you to be in the squadron. But first I think we need to send you to medical bay first" said Lang pointing at his wounds. Kira nodded and left with two medical staff to the medical bay.

* * *

The doctors had just finished tending to Kira's wounds and it appeared to them he was going to heal a lot faster than expected, as he seemed to heal already. _'Strange for a Newtype to heal this fast'_, thought the doctor as he observed the wounds before bandaging them. As soon as they left Kira turned to the sword that lay on the table at the foot of his hospital bed. Kira was going to fall into a slumber until...

"So you got the sword in the end? I bet that Deity Rau Le Creuset is very pleased with you" said a sly remark from behind the curtains of a bed cubicle.

"Alice?" Kira asked from behind the curtain.

"Yep. The other survivor".

"Other survivor? How many made it back?"

Alice stayed quiet, she bit her lower lip in grief. "Everyone, except Oliver. They all were attacked by the wolves, but the soldiers in the VTOL scared them off before the poor guys were gnarled to death. I would have joined Oliver if hadn't been for you helping me".

Kira lowered his head. _'She sounds like she's disgusted to be alive, saved by me'_.

Just then the doors to the medical wing opened, Rau and Alec walked in which the blonde man had a large smile on his face. "I heard that you are already getting better Kira. That's good to hear. And I have a bit of some good news for you". Before Rau continued he sat down on a nearby chair and crossed his arms with his smile still remaining, meaning that it was good news. "Your promotion has already gone through, Holy Commander Kira Yamato, and now as your new rank, you may choose your Executive Officer".

Kira looked at Rau, raising an eyebrow. "Executive Officer?" asked Kira to confirm what he heard.

"Indeed, Executive Officer is more like your second in command of your squad. Now who would you choose?".

Kira pondered for a bit than looked at Alec, then in the direction where Alice was. "I would like to have Alec as my Executive".

"If that is your choice I have no problem with that. Besides, I trust him".

"And is it possible to have someone else included into my squad?" asked Kira. Rau looked at him quizzically then nodded. "I would like Alice to be in charge of a Mobile Suit squad" requested Kira.

The other three individuals were shocked at this, even more Alice more. But Rau smiled again, "As you wish. I'll make the arrangements", Rau explained as he stood up to leave. "I'm sorry I can't stay, but duty calls I'm afraid. But once your better tomorrow, come by Scared Commander Lang's office tomorrow, for your new briefing, okay Kira?".

Kira nodded and Rau started to leave, Alec went to follow his officer, and as he was going out the door to turned around whilst still walking giving him the thumbs up, mouthing 'cheers' as the doors were about to close. Kira smiled as he made his friend happy.

Kira once again went to lay down to get some rest but Alice spoke up. "Kira?".

Kira groaned slightly. "Yes?".

"Why did you make me part of your squad? I mean...well, we didn't talk much and you always had been better than me, which made me jealous like the others, except Alec of course. But you could choose other people who are better than me to in your squad, but you chose me. Why?"

"Because I believe that you can do any task that was given to you. You always seemed to always be smarter than me so I thought that you could use some special tactics to help me. Am I wrong in believing so?".

"I don't know. But is this your Newtype powers that make you believe this?".

"Maybe, but I made the decision with my own personal feeling too".

"...Thank you Kira. Sleep well...Sir" she said smiling from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, you too". And Kira drifted into his slumber, dreaming only his past again, his friends, Athrun, Cagalli and Lacus. How do those memories still remain he doesn't know, but all he wanted was not to forget them.

* * *

**March 7th, 0700 Hours – Sacred Commander Lang's Office**

Rau and Lang were discussing matters at hand such as the training of soldiers and situation between the PLANT's and the Earth Alliance. "This peace is starting wither Rau, how long do you think before it breaks out again?" asked Lang.

"I don't know my friend, but it won't last long" Rau replied with his head resting on his knuckles sitting in the officers chair. "Soon the fire of war will be among us, and we will have to stamp it out once for all. How's the reconstruction of the Freedom coming along?".

"The reconstruction is coming along very well, it is almost the same as it was used in the previous war, but...".

"But what?" asked Rau arcing an eyebrow to what Lang was going to say.

"The certain weapon system that you wanted in the unit is proving quite difficult to install. It's not the fact that the computer control system was difficult, its the actual weapon itself. We're not yet finished, the weapon itself is difficult to install the way you wanted".

"It's to make sure that it looks like the same old Freedom. Besides I know your engineers will think of something".

Lang smiled, "Well I didn't select them personally for nothing".

The intercom beeped and Kira's voice came afterwards, "Holy Commander Kira Yamato, reporting as requested. Permission to enter sir?".

Lang pressed the button and spoke back, "You may enter" Then the electronic door slid open showing Kira in Rau's officer uniform. Besides the long coat and the set of golden wings, the two wings represented his position. He had his word fastened to his belt and he stood there showing his respect to them by saluting them.

"At ease Kira. Please come in" insisted Rau presenting him a seat in front of the desk. Kira walked up to the leather chair and sat on it. Looking at the Deity ranking officer in front of him.

"You have my next assignment sir?".

Rau waved his hand at him, "I do, but you don't need to call me sir. I am your guardian after all and I prefer you to call me by my name".

"Yes Rau, what is my new assignment?".

"Your new assignment has you required to go to the PLANT's and meet Chairman Gilbert Durandal. He would like to met my new officer, and he has a job for you until we finish rebuilding your Freedom".

Kira looked worried, "What about my squad?".

"Alec is already under way. So don't fret. I know you would rather not go, but I have little choice when it comes to the council in the PLANT's and in ours".

"I understand".

"Now get ready your flight takes off in an hour. And good luck Kira". Rau stood up and extended his hand to him. Kira took his hand with his own and shook it.

"Thank you Rau for everything" And Kira left the room to the officers.

"You like Kira Yamato, don't you?" asked Lang as he looked at the blonde officer.

"It's like he's my son. Strange huh?".

"Not really, after all, who said clones were infertile?".

* * *

Kira sat on the aircraft that was going to take him to the PLANT's. Rau was right, he didn't want to go to the PLANT's, but like he said, there's little choice when the council say so. It was like the blonde read his mind, it scared him a little, but that was one of the 'gifts' for Newtypes.

The jet shot off along the runway and lifted itself off it, climbing into the skies and then into space itself. Kira looked at the blue earth behind him. Kira then remembered the saying that Blue Cosmos said when they attacked the Coordinator's, 'For the Blue and Pure Earth!'. Kira snorted, "They say that even though they the scum that contaminate it. Stupid bastards. They are a force that must meet an unfortunate end". Kira closed his eyes again and slept for the rest of the journey.

* * *

**March 9th 1922 Hours – L5, Aprilus One Docking Station**

Kira's eyes shot open as the shuttle docked into Aprilius One which he floated from his seat and made his way to collect his baggage. He then left the port to find himself once again standing the paradise that is all man made. "Artificial...like the people. Like me" he mumbled to himself as he stepped into the limo as it took him to the Supreme council building. _'Meeting the Chairman of the PLANT's...I wonder what he's like. I've only know what he's like on television. But there has to be another side to this man...I can tell'_.

* * *

**1951 Hours – Aprilus One's Council Building**

Kira had walked through the large council building which from the directions given to him to Gilbert Durandal's office and he came to two large doors,. He knocked on the door until he heard a voice from behind it saying to enter. He opened it and walked in closing the door behind him . The room he stood in was a large dim lit room. He straightened his uniform to make presentable before the Chairman. Then he noticed two people by the desk at the end of the room. One was easily recognizable to be Gilbert by this long black hair. The other had long blonde hair with sky blue eyes, he looked a bit like Rau by Kira's opinion.

Kira approached the table and saluted Gilbert as he sat his chair. But Gilbert stood up and extended his hand to him. "There is no need to show your military bearing to me, Kira Yamato" smiled Gilbert, the smile looked wicked and yet also trustworthy. A strange combo Kira had to admit himself.

"Well Chairman..." Kira began.

"Kira, you can call me Gilbert. From my point of view it is an honour to have you here. Standing before me in the Fallen Angel uniform, with your new rank. I should be the one showing you more respect".

_'Seems like an alright person...for now'_ thought Kira as his first assumption. "Obviously you requested me to here for something Gilbert, may I know what it is?".

"Sure. Here is a file on the person I want to you collect and to act as her bodyguard after her surgical operation. Her name is Meer Campbell, she's a very talented singer. Is this alright with you?".

Unsure to why Kira was chosen for a job like this, he looked at the picture of the girl in his hand. She hand long black hair and blue eyes, about one or two freckles on each cheek too. "Couldn't you have the secret service do this?" asked Kira as this seemed pointless to him.

The blonde accomplice snorted at Kira's question. "You should show some respect from a job given to you by the chairman, Kira Yamato" the blonde boy said Kira's name in disgust.

Kira narrowed his eyes at him, "Do you have a problem with me?" Kira asked, annoyed with the attitude the young Rau look-a-like was giving him.

"Please Rey, enough. I'm sorry about him, it's just well...has Rau told you about the others?"

"Other's?" Kira looked at him quizzically.

Taking from Kira's confused expression Gilbert got his answer. "I see, well Rey is like Rau, a clone. Cloned to make a perfect being, you".

Then Kira started to gain a serious powerful headache. _'These voices...those damn voices!' _Kira screamed in his head. He clamped his hands on his head as he moaned pain. He went into his jacket and pulled out a container full of white and blue capsules.

Rey saw them and was shocked. _'He has them too? But why?'_ Rey asked himself.

Kira took two and swallowed hard. Then in a few seconds he was better. "I apologise Gilbert. I was meant to take them a while ago but ignored it".

"It's fine" Gilbert replied, relieved that he was now alright. "Now do you accept this assignment?".

Kira looked at the document again and sighed. "Well I was sent here by Rau to help you any way I can. So yes".

Gilbert's smile grew wider. "Thank you Kira. Now I advise that you go to the hotel I've booked for you to get some rest. Then you can start tomorrow when you get your escort. The driver will take you to your hotel, don't worry, I don't plan to have the most powerful Newtype to feel unwelcome here".

"Thank you Gilbert" replied Kira as he picked up his file and left the two to get to his escort.

Gilbert turned to Rey. "Well? What you think of him?".

"He's different from what I expected Gil, he's a little more darker than I last heard about him. I can sort of trust him, but the medication he has...why has he got that?".

Gilbert sighed, "Being a powerful Newtype like yourself and Rau, it was inevitable that it would catch up to him. I feel sorry for him, the way he suffered through the last war, the way he left everyone he loved, and for his curse to arisen. I hope he doesn't live with it forever". Gilbert sat back down and moved his bishop on his glass chessboard, taking the knight. "You too should go and get some rest Rey. I'll discuss with matters with you tomorrow"

"Understood" replied Rey as he saluted and left the Chairman's office.

* * *

**2047 Hours – ZAFT Military Base**

Rey returned to his quarters and sat down on the chair to his desk resting his head with his hands, thinking about the scene that occurred.

"Hey Rey" called Shinn Asuka as he walked in from the bathroom and crawled into his bed. "What's wrong? You look troubled".

"I met a Fallen Angel Commander today" replied Rey not looking at him using his calm voice.

"Is he like the rest of the Fallen Angels? I mean like, strange or quiet?".

Rey looked at him as if he was mad at what he said. "No. Well he had a dark feeling around him, but he was like the rest of them. Listening to orders and doing what they do".

"Well I hope I don't met this fella. He sounds like bad news to me. But I can't judge him until I meet him, so I'll wait and see". Shinn made a loud exhausting yawn.

"Did they put you through training again?".

"Yeah! They pushed me even harder today! What the hell is those guys problem? I can't it any more!".

Rey only smiled but looked away while he did. "I don't know. But you should rest".

"Yeah...(yawn)...Goodnight Rey".

"Goodnight" replied Rey as he looked down at the document of Kira Yamato he kept secret in his drawer. He opened it and began reading from it.

_'Kira Yamato. Age 17. Holy Commander of Dark Angels Squadron, the Fallen Angels. Ex-Pilot of the GAT-X105 Strike, then Pilot of the ZGMF-X10A Freedom. Damaged and undergoing repair and refit. Troubles with his Newtype powers as quantum brain waves effects him painfully at timed intervals. Required to take recommended medication until further notice. Psychic Awareness and Superhuman abilities shown successful and at a incredibly high level. Has frequent nightmares of the past, and his psychological state is decreasing into a darker state of his former self. Hardly shown until engaged in combat, most likely due to 'Berserker', however this is yet to be confirmed. Subject is well an d fit for combat'._

Rey then looked away, _He suffers like us now? Dammit. I thought only clones suffered the worst. Destiny has a funny way of doing things like this. I think I should get to know him better, after all Rau trusts him, why can't I? Not to mention that his aura is quite similar to mine...Kira Yamato is a interesting person after all'._

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Lithium – Evanescence**_

**A/N: Well anyway, the plot starts to thicken and Kira has almost become a dark version of his former self. But will he always be like that? Who knows? Next Chapter to find out!**

**P.S. Maybe be some time due to work and the Evangelion Chapter I want to update. And send reviews please! I would like your opinions!**


	3. Clyne's Shadow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny as it is exclusive rights to Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I am not making any money from this as it is purely for entertainment.**

**A/N: I'm quite pleased with the amount of notifications in my hotmail account by the favorites of author/story. But would like to see more reviews, come on guys and gals! Give me your thoughts! Or if you don't want to thats fine, but I would like to see some. Those who have, thank you. Well, I never expected this to be that good, but back to the story.**

**Oh, and theres a sex scene for your information.**

_**Opening Theme: Dead Songs – Thursday**_

_**Prelude Phase 3: Clyne's Shadow**_

* * *

**March 10th C.E.72, 0234 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, The Diamond Hotel**

Kira shuffled in his king size bed before shooting up with a massive headache again. _'These are getting more frequent'_ he thought as he gulped down another pill. He rested his head down again hoping to get some sleep, but he couldn't. He tried and tried, but he just couldn't get back to sleep. _'These headaches, these voices, they aren't helping!'. _Kira then stood up and walked towards his laptop and turned it on. Browsing through he found his media player and started to play his music.

Some was rock, some were pop, but some were also Lacus's music. He smiled and clicked onto her famous songs and played 'Fields of Hope'. He then turned the music to a level which was soft enough for him to hear it. He then returned to his bed and laid down pulling his sheet over him. The music continued and it made him more relaxed, her music and singing always made him feel better. He closed his eyes and rested for his assignment tomorrow.

* * *

**0756 Hours **

Kira had woken early in the morning to have a good shower in the morning. He looked out of the window and noticed that the weather was exactly the same as yesterday. "A good start to the day I guess" he shrugged as he sat at the table in his room and waited for the waitress to be at his door, which then he got a knock that he let her enter, giving him his breakfast. He sat down and looked at his meal. Tea, cereal, and toast were on the tray with the newspaper too. He started on his cereal and then made the tea. As he was eating his first slice of toast he picked up the newspaper and started reading it.

'TENSIONS RISING!' was the headline on the paper. He carried on reading, 'During yesterday's Earth Summit meeting, the Earth Alliance has claimed that even though the PLANT's Chairman, Gilbert Durandal was prepared to lead to peaceful conclusions. The Alliance has refused to make any friendly chat with any PLANT or ZAFT representative. Making the Coordinator public enraged by the attitude of what the Alliance is giving the PLANT's. The United Emirates of Orb, the last remaining neutral nation besides the Kingdom of Scandinavian, have decided to try and resolve the situation between the two nations of PLANT's and Earth. Despite the pressure they seem to be getting from the Atlantic Federation to join the Alliance. But Orb still holds a strong resolve of Neutrality and says it doesn't want to get involved by taking sides'.

"It's just like Rau said" Kira said to himself before taking another bite of his toast. "There will be War". He finished his slice and proceed onto the second one. Then there was a knock on his door. "Who the hell could this be?" he muttered before reaching the door. He pulled the door handle down and opened it to show two men that Kira knew, the two elite ZAFT pilots, Yzak Joule and Dearka Elsman. Not the best two people to met, well he was on good terms with Dearka...but Yzak, thats something different.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" spat Yzak as he grabbed Kira's collar and pushed him into the room.

_'Great. I knew that the Chairman would give me an escort for this job, but I never knew these two would be them'_, thought Kira as he sighed.

"You're this person that the chairman wants us to protect?!" Yzak carried on his abuse on him.

"Well the chairman did say that we would know him" Dearka said leaning against the wall.

"But him!!".

"Look!" Kira interrupted them both. They stared at him with a little shock as they knew that Kira would not normally raise his voice at people. "If you're here to be my escort then would you stop wining and do your job".

The two men just looked at him, with shock. "Alright, alright. You didn't need to get cranky" said Dearka as he walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Well, aren't ya going to say 'Hi guys. It's be a while' Huh?".

Kira smiled, "Yeah, yeah. How are two anyway?".

"Well, as you can probably guess. Me and Yzak are back in ZAFT, and we're in charge of our own squad now".

"Yeah, Commander Joule to you Yamato" boasted Yzak, releasing Kira and folding his arms.

"What about you?" asked Dearka.

Kira just looked at them, with a blank face. _'Should I tell them?'_ thought Kira as he didn't want to upset Yzak. Or did he? He smirked as he knew what Yzak's expression or reaction would be if he told him. _'What the hell? Why not?'_ he thought before speaking. "Me? Well, I'm a Holy Commander of the Dark Angel Squadron".

Yzak's mouth hang open in shock. "You're kidding?" he said in a low voice.

"Nope" said Kira smiling. And he went to his closet and opened it pulling out the Katana and draw it out. Kira looked at the blunt side of the blade, it had a message that was in Latin, lucky for Kira he knew Latin, he read out, "For those who wish to uphold Justice, Freedom, Faith and Destiny, must place their Judgment upon humanity, where its light will shine upon the guilty and innocent alike".

"What the hell?!" Yzak fumed. "What is this about you being a Commander of the Fallen Angels?! How come?!".

"In due time Yzak, I'll tell you. But I think it's time we got a job to do. No?" said Kira as he placed the sword back in its sheath.

Yzak calmed down and looked away, shrugging his arms. "Yeah, yeah. Let's get going...Holy Commander Yamato" said Yzak as he smirked. "Man, I can't believe you got involved in an organisation like that! Especially when you fought for peace".

Kira frowned, and placed the sword back in the closet, locking it before he went to pick up his toast and the file on his desk, then gulping down his tea before left his apartment. He ate his toast slowly as they left the hotel and got into back of Yzak's car. As courtesy he finished his toast before stepping in. They left the hotel area and entered the highway. Kira rested his head back with the window open letting the cool breeze flow through his long brown hair.

For some weeks now, Kira had allowed his hair to grow a little more, and if the wind wasn't blowing, his hair would've covered his left eye. It seemed as if he didn't want to be recognized, well not hard enough.

"So Kira. What's this woman all about?" asked Dearka looking back at him. Kira looks at him confused. "I mean man, this woman we're meant to meet, who is she?".

Kira opened the document that he was given by Gilbert and started to read it. "Well...nothing interesting about her really. All it says is that she's sixteen and works as an actor, hmmm...it says she has no family".

"So nothing great and important?".

"Nope".

"What is the point of sending us to do this job for some nobody?" said Yzak annoyed.

"Well, there has to be something about her for me to be employed as her bodyguard" replied Kira.

"I hope so. Other this is a total waste of my fucking time".

* * *

**0832 Hours – The George Glen Theater**

"Is this it?" asked Dearka surprised. He whistles for the fancy kind of building that stood in front of the three. "Pretty nice".

"Let's stop wasting time" said Kira as he took off into the building.

"He's changed" whispered Dearka to Yzak.

"Yeah, he's aggressive and up tight. That annoys me. A kind of Commander who's like that, how could he possibly be one and lead a squadron" replied Yzak walking up the stairs to the theater.

"Have you seen his eyes as well?".

"What the hell are you talking about? You fancy him Dearka? I thought you liked that Miriallia chick?" smirked Yzak.

"W-what? Shut up!".

"Hurry up!" shouted Kira before walking through the glass doors.

"I mean..." continued Dearka, "His eyes are filled with pain and anger, there like hollow"

"Well, I wouldn't know. Come on lets get this over with" replied Yzak as he walked through the doors.

Kira walked up to the receptionist of the theater, which she produced a cheerful smile to him. "Good morning sir! How may I help you on this fine day?".

"I'm looking for Meer Campbell. Is she here?" he asked her holding onto the picture showing her.

"Ummm, she isn't here yet I think. She's running a bit late I think...how about if you come back tomorrow? I'm sure-".

Kira slammed his fist onto the table causing a dent into the mahogany wood. The woman shivered at the sight of his strength. "No. I want to meet her today" demanded Kira. "Now...show me where-" began Kira.

"Oh my god!" screamed a familiar voice behind Kira.

_'It can't be! She can't be here!'_, thought Kira as he heard Lacus's voice. He turned around to see the woman fitting the description of the woman he's assigned to protect. "Meer Campbell?" asked Kira to be sure.

The woman looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Yes, who might you be?".

"Run Meer! This guy is after you!" shouted the woman behind the counter.

"Huh?" Meer looked even more confused. And with panic she went to run for the doors, but Yzak blocked her path. She screamed in fear.

Then Kira walked up behind her and picked her up around her waist and placed her on his shoulder. Meer kicked and screamed to be released but Kira ignored it. As he walked past the counter he turns to the woman behind it, "You can call the police, but these are classified orders from the council. Understand?".

The woman nods her head slowly. Kira walks into the back stage with Yzak following and Dearka. "Sorry ma'am" said Dearka.

* * *

Kira throws Meer onto her chair in her room, which she tries to get up but Kira pushes her back down. "Stay where you are. I ain't going to hurt you" Kira said to her, trying to calm her down.

"Then what is it you want?!" she shouted.

"Damn it. Don't shout! I ain't deaf" said Kira sitting down the spare chair in the room.

"So who are you and those two guys?".

"My name is Holy Commander Kira Yamato, from the Fallen Angels. The other two outside your door are ZAFT officials. I was sent here by Chairman Durandal to protect you" explained Kira.

"Why?" she asked.

_'Her voice...it reminds me so much of her, exactly the same. Wait. What does he plan with her?',_ Kira thought. "Even I don't know the reason why, but he told me anyway".

"Well, those two men who came earlier in the week said that the Chairman was interested in my talent" she suggested looking back.

"What talent would that be?".

"I'm a singer. People say I sound exactly like Lacus Clyne! I thought that was a load of nonsense until I saw the recording of me. Strange huh?".

Kira clenched his fist in anger. Why was he angry? He didn't know, so he intended to find out. It was probably something to do with this girl that sat in front of him. Then his cell phone rang, which he opened it and answered. "Yes?".

"Kira Yamato, this is Rey Za Burrel. The person who was with the Chairman when you met him sir".

Kira remembered him now. _'What does he want?'_, Kira asked himself curiously. "I remember. What is it?" Kira said venomously.

"...The Chairman is wondering if you met Meer Campbell yet?".

"Yes. What does the Chairman wish?".

"He would like you to take her to Dreamworks Surgery. She has an appointment booked there. And some of our agents are there so your time is your own when shes dropped off. Understood?".

"Yes...thank you Rey". Kira ended the call and looked back at Meer who starred curiously for what the phone call was about. "The Chairman would like you to go to surgery at his request. If you want to know whats this about, some ZAFT agents will explain when you get there. Okay?".

She only nodded and got her things together and left the theater with her protection. The journey there was very quiet. Until...

"So Mr Yamato-" began Meer.

"Just call me Kira" said Kira smiling. Not wanting to be always formally know as his last name.

"Okay Kira. Just wondering, aren't you the pilot of the Freedom?" she asked. He looked at her for a reason how she knew. "Ummm, the men who came earlier in the week said I would met the pilot of the Freedom. So I'm just asking".

Kira looked away. "Yes. I am the pilot of that Gundam".

"Then you knew Lacus Clyne?".

_'Damn that voice'_. "Yes I knew her".

"That's so cool!".

Eventually the voice of his love from this woman got to him. "Look! Just because you sound like her doesn't mean that I'll befriend you! The more you try and act like her the more I'll hate you! Understand!?". After Kira's outburst the car was silent again. After arriving everyone got out. "Yzak, Dearka. It's alright, you two can wait here".

"As you wish" said Yzak leaning against his car. As Kira went in with Meer, Yzak turned to Dearka. "Do you think they changed him? I mean, last time I met him he wasn't like this".

"Yeah, someone or something has changed him".

"But I wouldn't dare ask him. Look what he did to that poor girl".

"Or those guards".

"Damn right".

* * *

**0944 Hours – Inside Dreamworks Surgery**

Kira walked up to reception with Meer tailing behind. "I''m Kira Yamato escorting Meer Campbell for her appointment".

"Ah yes sir. Those two men behind you have asked for you if you arrived".

Kira turned around to see two men in black suits and sunglasses sitting down, waiting for someone. "Thank you" said Kira as he went towards them, grabbing Meer's wrist and dragged her to the men.

"Ah, Holy Commander Yamato. Is this the girl?" asked kindly one of the secret service.

"Yes" and he released his grip on Meer's wrist. "She's all yours". And Kira spun around to leave. Looking to his left a bit he noticed that Meer had tears in her eyes. But he disregarded it and left to the vehicle outside. "Come on let's go. I need something to drink".

"Whatever you say" shrugged Yzak and climbed into his car.

* * *

The three pilots sat in a café, while they waited for their drinks. All three were very quiet, which annoyed Dearka, as by his personality, he didn't like things quiet. So he decided to break this dark ice that Kira had made since the incident in the car.

"Kira?" Dearka spoke but only got a look from him as if asking 'What?'. "What you said to Meer, was horrible man! I mean just because she sounds like Lacus doesn't mean you can have a go at her".

"Shut up Dearka! You're starting to step out of line" growled Kira narrowing his eyes.

Yzak had enough of Kira's 'new' attitude and stood up glaring at him. "Dearka's stepping out of line?! What about you Mr. Big Shot?!". Kira just sat there with a shocked expression as Yzak shouted at him from a short distance between them. "Listen Kira! I don't know what happened when you went into the Fallen Angels but you gotta stop being a jackass!".

Yzak had grabbed him once again by his black jacket, clenching onto him furiously. _'So...this is the Yzak Joule of the Duel Gundam. An easily pissed off person'._ Everyone in the café looked at the scene developing.

"What would 'she' say if see saw you act like this?!" Yzak carried on his assault on Kira's actions, refraining using Lacus's name as to keep it all quiet from Kira's relationship with her. Kira instantly caught on and lowered his head.

"I...I don't know" was all he could reply. Ashamed from his actions now that he saw what he thought of a bastard he was. Then a slight pain and a silent whisper started to grow in his head. He knew what it was and pulled out his pills and shallowed one. Yzak and Dearka looked shocked at the pills that Kira held. He looked at them confused, "What?".

"Those pills...they're the ones that Commander Le Creuset took. What are they?" asked Dearka.

"Nothing" replied Kira looking away and placing them back in his black jacket.

Yzak looked at him annoyed at the secrets that Kira was bottling up against them. "Look Kira" he began in a low voice, "Tell us. As if we have any reason to tell everyone".

Kira looked down and thought about for a few seconds. "...Alright".

Yzak released his grip on him and smiled as he sat down triumphant. The crowd in the café went back to there own agenda's as it died down. Kira sat down shortly after and their drinks were brought to the table. "Your drinks sir's" said the waiter. "Anything else?". They shook their heads in reply. "Something wrong sir's?". Again they shook their heads which the waiter decided that they had cooled down and left.

"So begin from the start...how you came to the Fallen Angels" asked Yzak.

Kira sighed before he told everything, from the attempted assassination on him, to Carpentaria, then Antarctica's training to where he came to the PLANT's.

"Well...thats something" Dearka said astonished by Kira's story.

"Yeah. No wonder you've been made into a Holy Commander. I must admit you're more of a bad ass than thought" agreed Yzak.

"Well he did give us grief against us in the Strike".

"I'm sorry" said Kira unexpectedly.

"For what?" asked Dearka.

"For Nicol...I didn't want to-".

"There's no need" interrupted Yzak. Kira looked up to him shocked and puzzled. Wasn't he his comrade in arms? "Nicol was doing what he wanted to do. Protecting the PLANT's".

"Yeah, even though he died, you sorta fulfilled his wish" Dearka added.

"I see" Kira understood that even though the pain of losing their friend was great they knew that Kira didn't really want to kill Nicol.

"Anyway let's finish our drinks. I'm sure you want to explore Aprilius One, right?".

* * *

**March 24th, 1022 Hours – Main Highway to Dreamworks Surgery**

Today was the day that Kira was to collect Meer from surgery. He was pleased with this as he now wasn't loathing about doing nothing. After a little talk from the Chairman about controlling his strength in PLANT's, due to the scene he made at the theater and the two weeks of meeting PLANT member councilors and ZAFT officers, Kira now could get on with the job he was assigned. But he did wonder why Meer went into surgery, but he left it as it is as it wasn't really his business unless he was told to. He was told by Rau not to snoop around unless told to so, he just followed orders and instructions given to him by Gilbert.

Yzak and Dearka was no longer needed to be his escort and had to return to their squad for training purposes. Kira drove down the highway in his black sports car lent to him by the ZAFT transport service. Everything he wanted, he got. He didn't know if it was because of his rank, because of Gilbert or because of who he worked for. He heard that the Fallen Angels were not people to cross from various ZAFT gossips. He smiled as it seemed that his people were in control.

"Well, I guess today is best to apologise to Meer for what I said. I hope she's not still upset about it though" Kira said to himself as he approached the surgery.

Once he parked his car and went inside it seemed that the nurse had read his mind. "Ah Commander Yamato! You're a bit early to collect Miss Campbell".

"Well it's better to get this over and done now" he said.

"Agreed. I'll inform the ZAFT officials upstairs that your here. Just make your way up sir".

"Thank you".

* * *

**Meer's Room**

Meer Campbell had just placed down the mirror onto the side table of her bed. "I can't believe it! I can't believe that I look like her!" she mused cheerfully. Then a knock on the door was heard, "Yes?".

"Ma'am, Holy Commander Kira Yamato is on his way up, he will take care of you from here" said the ZAFT secret serviceman. From behind the door. Meer gasped in fear. "Goodbye Ma'am!" said the voice and then she heard footsteps going down the marble hallway.

"No wait!" cried Meer but to no avail that they came back. "S-shit!" she spluttered. She remember all too well what Kira said about her before leaving her at the surgery. Then a knock on the door was heard again. She hoped the ZAFT men had came back but...

"Meer? Is it alright to come in?" said Kira's voice.

She squealed and threw her quilt over her, hiding.

Kira thought that she was in trouble and entered but to see a quilt covered person sat in bed. Kira sighed, "Meer, look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say about you being like Lacus, it's just...I loved her. And seeing someone else acting like makes me...frustrated. Because I miss her and I accidentally took it on you...Can you forgive me?".

"I forgive you!" she said underneath the covers. "...But will you forgive me?" she mumbled hoping Kira didn't hear her.

"Forgive you?" said Kira puzzled. She gasped again. "Meer come out of those covers" said Kira as he lightly tugged on them.

"NO!" she shrieked.

"Meer" said Kira getting annoyed, since she was acting childish. "Come out!". He tugged harder in which he looked at her, to stare in shock and horror. He stumbled back falling backwards to what he was seeing. Meer looked like Lacus, in fact she was exactly the same as her! "What?...What?...What the hell?" he mumbled under his breath.

While Kira's face was showing shock, Meer's was showed that she was upset due to Kira's reaction, with fear and tears running down from her eyes. "I'm sorry!" she cried as she ran out of her room.

"Wait Meer!" shouted Kira as he got up and chased her. She took the elevator which the doors closed before Kira could get in. "Shit!". He then decided to take the emergency stairs, what did he care? This was an emergency!

Meer slid down the wall of the lift with tears streaming still. "He hates me! He hates me! He hates me! Why did I agree to do this?!". As the lift reached the bottom floor she ran as fast as she could out of the building and into the street.

Unlucky for Kira he just reached the bottom floor door and sprinted through the entrance hall he turned to the receptionist. "Did you see a pink haired woman run past just now?!" he demanded.

"Yes. She ran out of the entrance and went left" replied the woman.

"Thank you!" he shouted as he ran out and looked around to see her. "Fuck! Where can she have gone?!". Kira had no choice but to focus his Newtype powers to locate her presence and thoughts. Standing there he could hear people's thoughts, most were happy, others were sad. He looked into the sad ones, he heard children crying, adults too. He looked further into adults, and females. Some were broken relationships and lost loved ones. "Where is the nearest one?" Kira asked himself then he picked up a 'feeling' not too far. "God dammit Meer!".

* * *

Meer had sat down in a dry but dirty alleyway still wearing her hospital gown. She hadn't stop crying since leaving the surgery. Her eyes had gone red due to that. She sat down to get some rest, which she felt the cold ground through the thin gown. She rested her head on her arms that laid on her knees, which her brought to her chest. "What can I do now? Kira would be after me. I look like Lacus Clyne, the famous singer and peace activist! Now I make her a tramp!".

"You sure do" said a unsettling voice to her right. She rose her head and saw seven men that looked like thugs.

"Piss off you bastards!" shouted Meer, trying to look not so defenseless.

"Ooo! Look boys! Lacus Clyne does have some attitude!" he leaned closer to her. The man seemed to be the leader out of the four, which he had missing one or two teeth and was a bit chubby, maybe in his late forties. "I like that". Which he then pinned her down on the ground. The other three men then held her down while the leader unbuckled his trousers and positioned himself. "I'm going to enjoy this!" he laughed.

Meer cried again and struggled fiercely but to no avail was she successful. She closed her eyes shut hearing his laugh. Then a loud crack was heard which Meer looked back hearing the gangs leader not laughing but crying out in pain. To her relief, Kira had held the man by a headlock and had seemed to have broken his arm.

"How dare you touch her! You deserve something more than a quick death you bastard!" shouted Kira as he threw the gang leader into a wall. The nearest man drew his machete and swung at Kira which he dodged every attack. "You're making a bad mistake" said Kira as he drew his pocket knife, ducking the next attack and stabbing his knife into the guy's head, killing him instantly. The other two swung at Kira with fists which he grabbed both their arms, kicking underneath their arms, dislocating them both. He then punched one under the ribs and dug his fist up inside the ribcage in one quick move. The other Kira punched in the throat.

Another went for him and Kira kicked the kneecap of the attacker which he fell onto his other knee, Kira performed his powerful thrust punch throwing him into a wall. The two charged which Kira drop kicked one and back flipped to prepare his next attack. The man was so scared of Kira that he turned and ran which Kira stamped on the machete on the floor, which it flew up, grabbed it by its handle and threw it at him, burrowing the weapon into his head.

All Meer could do was sit against the wall in fear as Kira disposed of the thugs that were after her. The thugs leader stood up and pulled out a revolver. "You will fucking pay for that!".

Kira only looked at him with deathly eyes. The man fired his shot which Kira dodged the bullet and sprinted towards the thug kicking the revolver out of his hand and catches it in midair, pointing it at the man's head and pulled the trigger. Blood stained the wall that the man once stood, which Kira dropped the weapon and turned to Meer. "Come on Meer, I'll take you to your apartment" Kira said in a calmed voice.

"O-okay" she said.

Kira walked up to her and held his hand out to help her up. She looks at his offer and smiles lightly. She takes his hand which Kira helps her up. Taking off his black jacket he places it over her head to hide her face from the public as they entered the street. Kira escorts her into his car and drives off to the hotel.

"So..." Kira began, "Where are you staying? Has the ZAFT officials told you?".

"Yes...they told me I would be staying at the Diamond Hotel" she replied nervously.

Kira noticed that she was still shaken up from the recent events. "Don't worry, that's my hotel. I won't let anybody hurt you" said Kira as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looks at him with slight tears, "Really?".

"Yes. That's a promise" said Kira smiling brightly at her.

The smile had lightened up Meer, she felt warm, safe and trusted. Things that she never felt before by any other person.

They arrived at the hotel which Kira helped Meer out and into the hotel. The manager inside saw Kira enter with Meer, who was still covered by his coat. "Ah! Holy Commander Yamato. How's your day so far sir?". The manager walked up to the two, smiling happily at them, as would any manager do.

"Interesting" Kira replied.

"So who's this young lady?" asked the manager looking at Meer's hospital clothing.

"A friend. She just came out of hospital, so...you wouldn't have any, clothes for her would you?" Kira asked.

The manager crossed his arms and went into a deep thought. "Well I'm afraid not sir" he replied, and Kira sighed. "Tell you what sir" he began, "How about we lend her one of our employee's uniforms, and we send one of my staff to get her some clothes, and we will charge the amount on your account. How about that?".

"That's fine to me Kira" said Meer happily.

"My, my. Don't you sound like Miss Lacus Clyne?" said the manager surprised. Meer lowered her head, but the manager ignored it. "I'll get straight to it sir". And he walked off to his current new task.

Kira and Meer walked up to the reception desk which the woman behind smiled. "Good day sir! Your key?" she asked.

"Yes please and my friend here has a room too which was booked" Kira said looking at the book whilst signing his name. Noticing that Meer's name was not written in but instead 'Lacus Clyne'. _'I think I need a chat with Gilbert tomorrow'_, Kira thought angrily. He leaned in and whispered, "Keep this down understand? This is Lacus Clyne".

The woman looked at Meer with her eyes widened in disbelief. Then Kira lifted his coat slightly showing Meer's new face. "My god!" she said under her breath. "Yes sir. I'll get your keys, just sign in please ma'am".

The woman went to collect the keys and Meer looked at Kira with a worried look. "What?".

"I don't know how Lacus signs her name!" she hissed under her breath.

"Shit" cursed Kira quietly.

"Here you are sir, and ma'am" said the receptionist happily.

"Um, is alright if I sign it for her?" asked Kira. "Well she is under my protection".

"I don't see why not" she replied.

Kira sighed a breath of relief. He signed it, picked up the keys and walked with Meer to the evaluator's. Looking at the key Meer had, it had the number, '121'. _'The room next to mine'_, thought Kira. _'I guess they want me to keep a close eye on her'._

They entered the lift and called to the floor of their rooms. Meer was excited to see the room she was going to be sleeping in. It was fairly big and fancy, with a large crimson coloured bed, maybe king size. She cried in joy at the sight of her room and jumped onto her bed. Giggling at the room she was given.

"Excuse me" said a female voice behind Kira who was standing in the doorway. "This is your guests clothes for now sir" said the maid handing a spare maid's outfit to Kira, and bowed which leaded to her leaving. Looking at the maid leaving, Kira noticed the uniform she was wearing. His mouth open and closed, he also shone a tone of red. Her uniform was close to the French maid outfit, short skirt and tight blouse.

"This is a joke...right?" muttered Kira, lowering his head.

"Are these the spare clothes they gave us?" asked Meer noticing the clothes in his arms. "Let me try them on!" she said cheerfully.

"Um...okay" said Kira, handing them over. Which she goes into the bathroom to put it on. _'What the hell? Aren't I meant to say 'No, they're not appropriate'. Why am I letting her? It must be because she looks and sounds like...'_.

After about a minute. "Kira look!" cries Meer. In which Kira slowly turns his head around to see her. Indeed the uniform was fairly tight, showing off greatly her prefect figure. Kira face shone even deeper looking at her. "Really perverted isn't it?".

"...Yeah" muttered Kira.

Seeing Kira's blush, Meer giggle. _'He looks embarrassed', _she thought and grabs his wrist pulling him onto the bed. She stands on her bed looking down at a puzzled faced Kira. _'What's coming over me? Am I...falling for Kira?'_.She looks at him even more. _'I must do! He's hot!'_.She starts jumping up and down on the bed which Kira's head goes up and down watching her. "Come on Kira jump with me!".

Kira raises an eyebrow at her request. "Why?".

"Oh come on! Don't be a spoil sport!" she moaned.

Kira sighs deeply. "Alright, alright".

Kira gets onto the bed and jumps with her. Even though Kira didn't find this himself amusing he smiled a Meer who was happy. Kira could remember reading a report on her last night. 'Meer Campbell, Age 16, Parents or Relatives: Deceased'. Kira pondered about her family and looked further into it. 'Meer Campbell's parents had gotten into a lot dept with a organised gang. They were found murdered and Meer went missing which she was later found forced into prostitution at the age of 14, however PLANT's Aprilius One's police force stormed the brothel and freed Meer Campbell, which she was later placed into foster care. She then left them to find work and live on her own at 16'.

_'A once terrible life for her, and now...she's finally happy'_, thought Kira closing his eyes.

"Kira! Watch out!" cried Meer, which his eyes shot open finding Meer accidentally jumping onto him which she lands on top of him, with him laying on the bed. Meer's face was only centimeters away from his, Meer then pucked up the courage and kissed him.

Kira didn't open his mouth, as he asked himself why she was doing this. But it was obvious, she loved him, and he liked her too, but Lacus was in the back of his mind. Could he betray her? But, hasn't he already? Kira also wanted her to be happy so he engaged his tongue with hers. He fondled her breasts which she moaned. Kira then undid her dress and ran his hand up and down her soft silky skinned back. He also undid her bra and pulled off her thong, looking more gracefully at her beautifully naked body.

She thought it was now his turn to get naked so she unbuttoned his jacket, pulled off his crimson shirt and unzipped his black trousers, she licked his bare tanned muscular chest all the way down to his crotch. She pulled down his boxers to have his large and thick manhood already erected. She took it and started sucking it. Kira groaned in pleasure as Meer worked wonders on his cock.

After several minutes Kira grabbed her and pushed her back onto her back. Which he spread her legs apart to have a look at her lower lips. "No Kira! That place is dirty! That-" she was cut off by her groans and moans as Kira repeatedly licked her clitoris which he then licked inside which made her moan more, she clenched onto the quilt of the bed and squeezed hard. Kira then used his thumb and index finger to play with her clitoris. After every deep lick and stroke she was coming closer to cum. Eventually she couldn't hold it any more, she let out a scream of pleasure as her juices sprayed over his face.

Kira sat up and Meer too sat up, to lick off her juices off his face. After drinking the last remaining of them she made Kira to lay back down which she positioned his huge cock at the entrance of her pussy and gently and slowly pushed down on it, Meer moaned again through her clenched teeth as the sure size of it touched every sensitive part of her vagina, which was pleasurable but also painful. She was going slowly at first but then started to pick up the speed as she got used to the size of it. Meer groans grew louder and louder as she was enjoying it, Kira groans also grew louder. He started to play with her large breasts and squeeze her nipples, which she moaned louder.

Kira was close to cumming, he looked at her with a excited look, "I'm close Meer! I can't hold on much longer".

"Just...a little longer" she panted as she was about to cum again. Then her body spasmed and she let out another cry when she came. She was almost out of breath as she looked at Kira with a joyful face, "Now...I'll...make...you cum" she panted as she lifted herself off him, groaning again. And started to suck on his cock again, licking her juices off his head.

Kira was panting faster until, "I'm cumming!" he said as he let go in her mouth. Meer couldn't believe the amount of seamen was been ejaculated into her mouth. She swallowed every bit with the strong salty taste in her mouth.

"Mmmm, that tasted good!" said Meer smiling, wiping some off her face and licking it due to the large amount that some had leaked out. All Kira could do was smile back happily.

* * *

Kira and Meer both laid in the bed's covers which after that powerful sex they would be both asleep. But only Meer was. Kira laid there with Meer's arm wrapped around his body. _'That was amazing...but to what cost?'_, he thought as he remembered Lacus. _'What have I done? I...dammit!'_. Kira gently moved Meer's arm off him and sat up on the edge of the bed. Placing his hand on his face. _'I'm such a bastard'_, he thought as he cried for his selfishness.

"Why are you crying?" asked Meer as she wrapped her arms around Kira's body resting her head on his back.

"It's nothing" he replied, stopping his tears.

"...It's Lacus, isn't it?" said Meer knowing full reason.

"...Why you say that?".

"Because you still love her, don't you?".

Kira stayed quiet. Which Meer knew that was her answer.

"I understand if you go back to her...I mean it's because I love you too much to let you not forgive yourself".

Kira turned his head to her with a shocked face, whilst Meer's was serious. "There's no need" said Kira. "Because she will never accept me back. I have betrayed everyone. Which I have also damaged and cursed my soul".

Meer lowered her head onto his shoulder. "How sad" she began, then lightly pushed him onto the bed. "Then allow me to heal that poor soul" she said before she kissed him.

* * *

March 25th, 1121 Hours – PLANT Council Building, Chairman Dullindal's Office

Kira walks into the Chairman's office with Meer holding his hand. Kira had decided to wear his Fallen Angel uniform, while Meer worn a short black coat, short gray skirt, gray stockings, and black high heeled shoes. The Chairman looked at the new couple which his face was completely shocked with his eyes widened.

"Well, this is unexpected" said Gilbert as the two sat down on one of the sofas that were provided in the office. He stood up and walked to the opposite sofa and sat down. Rey who was also in the room stood instead with his arms behind his back. "Meer Campbell, or shall I say Lacus Clyne?" smiled Gilbert. "It's a honor to have you here as Miss Clyne, by your choice of course".

"Alright Gilbert" interrupted Kira. "Before we start anything else, I want to know why Meer had been put into surgery to look like Lacus. And I demand an answer". Kira narrowed his eyes and glared at the man which sent a chill down the Chairman's back.

"Fine. The reason I had Meer Campbell made into Lacus was because I believed we needed Lacus back. After all we all know the false peace that surrounds the PLANT's and Earth was going to crumble and collapse soon. So in order to get the public to follow the Council and to boost morale, we needed Lacus back. However as you know, Lacus wasn't going to return to the PLANT's so-".

"You created one" said Kira, looking at Meer which she looked back and smiled weakly.

"However I never thought that you two would get along so...well" Gilbert continued. "What would the real Lacus Clyne say?".

"I left my past self behind when I fled Orb. I now serve the Fallen Angels, which means I also serve you".

Gilbert laughs. "Whatever you say Kira". Gilbert poured water into two glasses and hands one to Kira and Rey. The two pulled out their medication and took them with the water. "The most powerful Newtype, serves me? That isn't one hundred percent true now is it?".

"Depends" replied Kira as he placed the glass on the table. "How did you know when I needed a glass?".

"Easy, when you have your Guardian Rau Le Creuset around to discuss plans so much you get into the habit when he needs to take it".

"Any news from him?".

"Only that he was interested in the work and progress that your doing for me".

"I see. So what now?".

"Well I don't want Meer to appear in public yet, there will be a prefect time soon, but not now. I would like her to live at a villa in the outskirts of the city which security will watch her. Oh, and Meer your outfit is ready by the way. Rey get Lisa so she may show Meer it".

"Yes Gil" and Rey left the room, only to return a few minutes later with a smart up looking woman with neck length red fiery hair and green eyes. Quite young and beautiful.

"Come on Miss Lacus Clyne. I'll show you the outfit" insisted Lisa, which Meer looked at Kira only to have him smile to ensure her its alright. She let go of his hand and walked out with the woman.

"What is it you truly want Gilbert? I didn't think that you called me over here to see Meer's new dress" said Kira straight to the point. Knowing that Gilbert wanted something from his skills this time. It must have been his powers that sensed it.

"You make me look suspicious Kira" replied Gilbert amused that Kira knew what he was planning. "But it's true, I did need you. I have another job for you, this assignment won't take place for another few months". And Gilbert handed him a newspaper.

"World Summit at Orb. So what is it you want me to do?" asked Kira glancing at him. "You want me to cause trouble or something?".

Gilbert laughed and stood up crossing his hands behind his back. "Something along the lines. This new proposed agreement to keep peace is foolhardily. To fulfill my plans and yours of Rau's, I need this interrupted. I will be there to make it look not so suspicious".

"And it will be blamed on some Natural Terrorists?" smirked Kira. "Not bad. Is Rau informed?".

"Of course. He was the one who recommended you for the job".

"Heh, like him".

"So its settled. You will ruin this little party and war would be just around the corner. Everyone's happy" smiled Gilbert as he sat behind his desk.

"Very well. What do you have planned for when this war breaks out then?".

Rey answered Kira's question and handed him a document. "Your services have been conscripted onto the new ZAFT state-of-the-art battleship, the _Minerva_. You will be in control of the elite pilots that will be placed on board, none shall answer to your authority, I assure you".

Kira flipped through a few pages. "Interesting. Especially the fact you said, 'Conscripted' too" Kira replied chuckling lightly, Rey smiled slightly at Kira's notice of words. "So the pilots, so far are...Shinn Asuka, Lunamaria Hawke and you Rey. It looks good but when is this ship ready?".

"It should be finished within next year" replied Rey, smiling that Kira was interested in the assignment he will be in after this sabotage he was asked to do.

"That's good" said Kira placing down the file on the glass table.

"Now if you excuse me" Gilbert said as he stood up looking at his watch. "I need to got to a meeting, Goodbye Holy Commander Yamato". And Gilbert left the office to the two Newtypes.

"Alright Rey. Before I start babbling on about what my intentions are, I want to ask something" said Kira with a stern voice. "Who do you truly follow?".

Rey laughed and looked at Kira amused. "I thought you would figure out that I'm not that loyal to Gil. After all, I follow Rau, and Rau alone".

"That's excellent to hear. So what else has our friendly Chairman secretly constructing under the Fallen Angels wing?".

Rey went to Gilbert's desk and logged onto the computer, hacking his way into the secret files Gilbert was keeping. Kira walked over to look at the screen. Most were new blueprints of ZAKU projects. Whilst Rey came to the files that were most interesting. "Here, what I believe are new Gundams. Gaia, Chaos and Abyss".

"Yes that name is being passed round a lot lately...How impressive. Rau would like to see this, and would also like to have them in production ASAP". Kira pulled out a disc and inserted it into the drive downloading the Gundam's blueprints onto the disc. They were scrolling down the data banks when something else caught his eye. "What's this?" pointed Kira at the Neo-GENESIS project.

"Gilbert thought about reviving the GENESIS project. I don't know the full details yet but I'm sure Rau would be interested" smirked Rey. Which he downloaded the data onto the disc. Afterwards the disc was ejected and Kira placed it in his coat.

"Thank you Rey. Now don't go around snooping around too much" said Kira as he was leaving. "Oh and Rey, this Shinn character seems interesting keep an eye on him will you please?".

"Understood" replied Rey shutting down the computer.

* * *

**2243 Hours – The Diamond Hotel**

Kira was downloading the blueprints of weapons off the disc and onto a secret sever to Rau via his laptop. Smiling the whole time. _'Rau would be interested in these prizes that Rey had gathered for us. His presence...seems familiar if not like mine a little...'_. Kira looks back at Meer who laid asleep on the bed naked, covered by the sheets. Kira's smile grew into a smirk. _'Betrayal is such a good thing at times'._

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Lithium – Evanescence**_

**A/N: After all that I am relived that its finished and posted on. So what's your opinion? A bit too graphic or what? If there's any spelling or grammar problems I'm sorry and if reviewed please point them out. And thank you for reading.**


	4. Unwanted Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny as it is exclusive rights to Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I am not making any money from this as it is purely for entertainment.**

**A/N: So far from the reviews I got, people were slightly disappointed from the current relationship Kira and Meer were having. All I can say, just wait and see. I'm not sure if Meer will stay in the story or not.**

**And thank you to those who reviewed!**

_**Opening Theme: Dead Songs – Thursday**_

_**Prelude Phase 4: Unwanted Union**_

* * *

**June 16th C.E.72, 1549 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, Meer Campbell's Mansion**

Kira sat on the sandy beach next to Meer's new home, in his swimming shorts watching Meer splash in the crystal clear artificial sea. What did you expect from an man made sea? It had to be perfect, that was what the PLANT's were built for, the perfect environment for it's people.

They had been diving and swimming for sometime, Kira looked up to the burning sun and smiled. _'What a peaceful place this is...'_ he thought.

"Kira!" shouted Meer standing knee height in the water, in her orange bikini. "Kira come swim with me! Please!".

He looked back down to her, keeping his smile. "Alright!" he shouted back as he stood up and charged towards her, lifting her and jumping into the sea when it was deeper. Diving around playfully.

_'I hope we are never apart, I want to be with him forever!'_, thought Meer as she was grabbed by Kira and he tickled her as they reached the surface. Which she turned and embraced him, kissing him passionately.

* * *

**June 17****th****, 0844 Hours – Meer's Bedroom**

"Why do you have to leave?" asked Meer sitting up in her bed watching Kira pack his belongings. "You can stay here with me".

Kira turned around looked at her with saddened look in his eyes. "Of course I want to stay with you, but I got to go to Earth" he replied solemnly.

"With the chairman?" she asked, which he nodded back. She frowned and got up from her bed, she walked gently up to Kira in her pink silky nightdress that he bought her. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his beating heart as she placed her head on his chest. "You promise to come back?".

"...I promise" he replied holding her.

"Thank you Kira".

"For what?".

"For promising you'll come back to me. I don't want to be alone anymore".

* * *

**1031 Hours – Aprilius One Space Port**

Gilbert drifted to his shuttle with Rey following close behind with the rest of Gilbert's loyal advisors. "So you're saying someone had hacked into our mainframe and was looking at our secrets?" Gilbert said almost shouting to them to confirm on what he heard.

"Yes sir. It seems he or she was looking at the blueprints of our Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss units. Also the plan details of our GENESIS weapon" replied one of the advisors.

"Dammit! What about the other plans?" snapped back Gilbert.

"It appears it wasn't looked at sir".

"Good. If someone knew of our intentions it would have caused some commotion". As Gilbert came to the shuttle he saw Kira in his uniform and his katana in its sheath, standing with his hands behind his back waiting patiently. "Ah, your here Kira".

Kira stood to attention and saluted him, in the Fallen Angels version. "Yes Chairman Dullindal, everything is set for your journey to Earth" Kira replied as he lowered his salute, and entered the shuttle with the Chairman.

"Are you ready?" asked Gilbert, with a slight smirk.

"Of course, but I have a problem" Kira replied, which Gilbert's slight smirk went instantly. "We will be in Orb and yet my face will be recognised by homeland security. The plan will fail".

"Not at all" Gilbert replied with his smirk back. "Rey, give him it" he said as he looked at Rey who was carrying a briefcase, he opened it and pulled out something which Kira easily recognised.

"Rau's mask?" Kira said shocked.

"Yes, and it will hide your face. Put it on".

Kira took the mask off Rey and placed it onto his face and tightened it. Despite Kira's left eye was covered by his hair the mask made sure that he wouldn't be easily noticed. "Thank you".

"No need. Now I would like this to go as simple as possible. Understood?".

"Yes Chairman".

* * *

**June 24th, C.E.72, 0729 Hours – Earth, United Emirates of Orb, Cagalli's Mansion**

Cagalli sat behind her desk in her bedroom, looking at a picture of her and Athrun, with Kira and Lacus. She sighed heavily at the memories of her brother, the cry baby that he was, then a strong pacifist, now a wanted man. All she wanted was to see him again, as well as Athrun and everyone else for that matter, even more than anyone else was Lacus. She had been through all this time with no word from him. "Wherever he ran off to, it obviously is a place that he isn't easily seen" mumbled Cagalli. "Kira...where are you?".

Cagalli looked at the time and decided to get ready for meeting the PLANT's Chairman. She went to her bedroom and opened her wardrobe and took out her Orb military uniform. She undressed her morning gown and putted her uniform on. She looked at herself in the large mirror next to her wardrobe. _'Lacus won't be attending today...I can't blame her. This Gilbert Durandal looks like an odd character, but at least he's prepared to help support this peace'. _

She turned away from the mirror and walked out, down the hallway. The red carpet had been cleaned throughly, the walls washed down, and the paintings and monuments were polished. Walking down the steps slowly she thought about how the Chairman would act in this dire situation.

_'Blue Cosmos has been attacking the Coordinator's viciously, and people know the Atlantic Federation don't want to stop them in their nation. How could the two nations get along?'_.

"Cagalli" said a soft voice to her at the bottom of the staircase to the main hallway. She looked to see Athrun smiling at her in his Orb uniform.

"Athrun" she said as she came to the bottom of the stairs, hugging him. "Is he almost here?".

"Yes he's just landed and an escort is on its way with him here. They should be here momentary".

"Are there any protesters?".

"...I'm afraid there are".

* * *

**Inside Gilbert Durandal's Limo**

"These protesters. They think we are the villains...those stupid Blue Cosmos idiots" Gilbert growled at the people who were holding up anti-Coordinator and anti-PLANT posters and signs.

"They think that the Coordinator's are the abominations...but those things that they are making are abominations" added Rey looking at one child who looked angrily at the vehicle that they were in.

"Naturals think that they are pure...yet they spill blood and curse their fellow Naturals for their own selfish needs. Logos believe this heavily, killing one of their own will satisfy the rest of the them, if not, even more" Kira also added.

"That is why we are here. To end this" said Gilbert resting his head back.

"Kira, we are expected to met your sister, aren't we?" asked Rey.

"Yes, but let's hope she just gets on with the agenda, so I can make our point on those Naturals" replied Kira, taking out his Glock pistol, checking it quickly and placed it back in it's= holster.

"Yes, I want Joseph Copland to understand our point" Gilbert said smiling.

"And what point is that?" asked Rey, keeping his usual look.

"That if they desire a war, then they shall have one" replied Kira.

The vehicle came to a stop which the doors opened for the three passengers. Rey stepped out first with Durandal afterwards, then Kira. Kira looked around the crowd that were chanting and booing them. Kira only growled at them under his breath before turning to follow Rey and Gilbert.

The two large doors that led into the mansion opened before them and they walked in to see Cagalli Yula Athha and Athrun Zala, standing there waiting for them. Kira swallowed hard as he hoped they didn't recognise him.

"Good afternoon Chairman Durandal. I welcome you to my home and my country" Cagalli welcomed him with a warm smile.

"I don't think that the people outside agree" replied Gilbert smiling faintly.

"They are from the Atlantic Federation sir. No need to worry about them" Athrun said.

"I see. Well, it is an honor to be here Lady Cagalli".

"Same here Chairman Durandal" replied Cagalli.

Cagalli looked at the two young men that came with the Chairman, she looked at Rey who was oblivious to her, although he looked similar to Rau Le Creuset, while the other one with the mask short of made her ponder about him. She walked up to him and stood a few inches from him. Behind the mask Kira's eyes widened as he knew she was checking him.

"And who are you?" asked Cagalli, raising an eyebrow.

Kira scowled. _'God_ _dammit, well it was sooner or later'_, he thought.

Just as he was about to reply, Durandal spoke for his sake. "He's my bodyguard for today Lady Cagalli, does he intimidate you?".

Cagalli looks back at Durandal with a stern look. "No. He just looks familiar a little".

Athrun too noticed that the masked black uniformed soldier looked familiar but decided to ask about the uniform itself. He had never seen a soldier dressed like that before. "Excuse me Chairman Durandal" Athrun asked but never left his eyes off this soldier.

"Yes, Admiral Zala?" replied Gilbert keeping his usual smirk. It annoyed Athrun already, it made him feel that there something dark and sinister about him.

"What squadron does he...actually what's your name?" Athrun quickly asked the black uniformed soldier.

"...My name is Alexander Chekhov. And the squad I belong to is the Dark Angels, members of the Fallen Angel army" replied Kira putting on a different voice, more of Eastern European.

"I never heard of them before".

"Thats because we were formed after the Valentine War in secret".

"I see. So shall we head to the theater? I think you need to meet the Atlantic Federation's representative".

Gilbert smirk dropped. "Representative? What happened to Joseph Copland?" asked Gilbert.

"I was told that he wasn't going to come today as he was too busy in his office. He's meeting someone today" replied Cagalli. "Even though I would have thought he would consider this more important".

"Yes, so would I" replied Gilbert venomously.

"So shall we go?" guested Athrun, which he led them.

Kira and Rey we following Gilbert closely behind. Which they engaged in the current problem. "What shall I do now? Copland isn't here" Kira whispered.

"I guess you just have to act as a bodyguard. However I find Copland's no show quite suspicious".

"Yes. I have a bad feeling about this".

As they entered the theatre through the double doors, they went down stairs that led to their seats which Gilbert was met with various political members and cameramen. Camera flashes shone everywhere for his arrival. Gilbert took his seat with the rest of the PLANT officials with Rey and Kira standing behind him.

A cameraman focused his camera onto the Rey, Kira and Gilbert. In which was rallied to all televisions in Orb, across the world, and into space.

* * *

**0845 Hours – United Emirates of Orb, Reverend Malchio's Orphanage **

"So, Chairman Durandal has arrived and now this summit begins" Andrew Waltfeld says to Murrue as he hands her a cup of coffee he made. "What do you think of this Gilbert Durandal?".

"He seems the liable person to uphold the peace as long as nothing pushes him to fight back" she replied.

"Like a corned jackal. What about you Lacus?".

"I have to agree with Murrue. He seems like the pacifist here" Lacus replied, then something caught her eye while looking at one of the bodyguards of Gilbert's. "Andrew...look at that man in the black uniform. He looks like-".

"You don't have to say it. It does look a bit like him, but obviously he doesn't want to be recognised".

"Yes, and yet we did believe he was hiding in the PLANT's. What do you think Cagalli and Athrun are thinking? The same as us?" asked Murrue.

"Maybe. But I think we need to have a talk with Athrun first" replied Andrew as he went for the phone.

* * *

**Summit Meeting**

Athrun was talking to one of the Orb Military soldiers until his phone rang. "Excuse me" said Athrun as he took out his phone and answered it. "Andrew this is a bad time. The summit is about to commence!".

"_I know Athrun, but I have to ask, what do you think about that soldier with Dullindal? The one in black"_ said Andrew.

Athrun looks back to see the Fallen Angel soldier still standing next to Gilbert, talking to Rey. "I have a feeling its 'him', what about you?".

"_Same here Athrun. Have you talked to him?"_.

"Yeah, he put on a different voice, but I still tell its him".

"_What do you want to do?"._

"Nothing as of yet, not until he's alone".

While Athrun was talking to Andrew, Kira couldn't have this horrible feeling in his head and repeatedly questioned himself why would the leader of the Atlantic Federation not show up, and send people for his stand? Rey noticed Kira fixated on something, after all they were both Newtypes so he could sense something.

"What is bothering you Alex? You seem phased out" asked Rey.

"Its strange how Joseph Copland not show and send his representative's instead on such a important day. Some thing's up" Kira replied. "Do have that annoying sense that telling you something is odd?".

"In fact I do. Wait...what if..." Rey said then looked at Kira. "No...".

Kira's face went white as well as terrible shiver went down his back. "Chairman Durandal please stand up for a minute" asked Kira, which he did. And Kira looked underneath the chair under the frames to find something that almost made his heart stop.

"What is it?" asked Durandal.

Then Kira looked at the podium where Cagalli was about to make her speech. "Shit! Rey get rid of that thing underneath the chair NOW!!" Kira shouted as he jumped over the rest of the seats and past the guards onto the large stage.

Whilst Rey looked underneath the chair and gasped in despair to what he saw. "Dammit!" shouted Rey as he ripped off the device from the chair and threw out the window. While Kira tackled Cagalli away from the podium and carried her off the stage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" screamed Cagalli but then her voice went quiet as the explosive device exploded on the podium and the other two explosions ripped through the building. Luckily one was now outside. After the smoke started to clear Cagalli had found the black uniformed soldier was laying on top of her. He rose up groaned in a slight pain as he did, he stood on two feet looking at the destruction and chaos that had replaced the peace that it was.

Athrun ran up next to Cagalli and knelt next to her. "Cagalli are you alright?" he said as he checked her for injuries.

"Yes, I'm fine but him" pointed Cagalli at Kira's back which three large splinters had embedded themselves into him.

Kira knew where they were, as it hurt like hell. He reached behind and grabbed one and yanked it out. Blood had now stained his proud black uniform. But he didn't care as he ripped out the next one and then the other. Kira then pulled out his Glock and cocked it. "I need to escort the Chairman to his spacecraft ASAP. Will you help me, Athrun?" said Kira forgetting his accent.

Athrun smiled, "Yes, Kira".

Kira turned to them surprised, but not that much considering he knew they would have seen past the mask. "How long did you know?".

"A while, and I'll help you on one condition".

"Which is?".

"You tell us why you went into hiding".

"Agreed, but I would rather keep this mask on until the spaceport, understand?".

"Understood".

"Then lets get moving" Kira jumped off what remained of what was the stage and ran to Rey with his Beretta pistol out and Gilbert standing next to him. "We're getting you back to the spaceport sir. Follow us" motioned Kira as he and Athrun went to the double doors and opened them.

The moans and cries in the theatre loomed which Gilbert, Rey and Cagalli followed the two soldiers up front. They ran out of the building to find people running around screaming and panicking from the recent explosions. The police and security had lost control and the public were roaming around freely.

"This isn't good" Athrun said. "Come on! Into the limo, Chairman Durandal!". Athrun had escorted the man into the limo with Cagalli afterwards.

Just as Athrun was about to get in, gun shots zipped past his head, which he quickly ducked for cover, as did Kira and Rey.

"Shit! What the hell is going on?!" cursed Athrun.

"For the Blue and Pure World!" screamed men other side of the limo, firing volleys of bullets at the limo. But they just deflected off. "The vehicle is bulletproof!". Two Orb soldiers came running out but were caught in the cross-fire. Athrun picked up one of the guards dropped rifles and cocked it.

"Let's take these bastards out!" hissed Athrun, to Kira and Rey. They both nodded and Athrun jumped up onto the roof of limo, firing his volley of 5.56mm's at the three terrorists. Two of them took the hits to the head and torso which the other ducked and threw a grenade at the limo.

Without hesitation, Rey jumped up and kicked the grenade back at the terrorist, exploding in his face.

Kira rushed out from behind the limo, which he sensed two 'threats' from the crowd and fired two shots into the crowd, taking out the terrorists. Everyone looked in shock as they believed Kira had killed two innocent civilians, but seeing their guns drop to the ground with their bodies, reassured everyone.

"We got to get the limo going now!" shouted Kira to Athrun, he nodded and climbed into the limo, which Gilbert ordered the driver to go. Kira and Rey got onto the two police motorbikes that were part of the escort. Rey took the lead with Kira hanging behind as the protection from the rear.

Just as they thought that was over. Kira sensed something behind him, he looked back briefly to see a black car speeding up towards them. "REY! WE HAVE COMPANY!!" shouted Kira which Rey briefly looked back to see the car. Which Rey swerved out of the way of the front of the limo and joined Kira.

"TAKE THEM OUT!!" shouted Rey as he raised his pistol as did Kira and fired their shots at them. The car served left and right dodging the bullets hitting the occupants inside the car. One of the three inside climbed onto the roof of the car from the sunroof and pulled out two TMP's, firing at the Newtype's. "KIRA! I THINK HE'S ONE OF THOSE EXTENDED!!".

"YOUR RIGHT!!". Kira's magazine clip went empty to much of bad timing which Kira pressed the brakes on the bike and jumped off onto the top of the car with his sword drawn. He landed on top of the Extended, pressing his knee down onto the chest of the Extended, Kira's blade was closer to the Extended's throat as the Extended fought back. The driver of the car slammed on the brakes throwing Kira onto the bonnet of the car.

Kira looked through the windscreen to see one of the terrorist's cocking his rifle, Kira quickly thrust his blade into the terrorist's head stopping him. Then the Extended jumped onto Kira with his knife drawn, Kira blocked the attack, but then had a fist to his face which Kira accidentally threw the sword and knife into the road. Rey served to chase after the sword.

Kira was engaged in fist to fist combat which Kira punched the Extended in the face throwing him back and almost falling off the car. Kira got up but only to be tackled again with his throat strangled by the attacker. The grip was very tight and Kira looked into the mental eyes of the assassin, they were filled with hate and pain. Why pain? Kira didn't know nor care as he was the one at the moment feeling pain.

Then Kira heard Rey shouting at him. "KIRA CATCH!!". Rey threw the blade which Kira grabbed onto the handle of the blade and swung at the attacker, slicing his head clean off. Kira then saw a hand grenade attached to the strap of this dead assassin, which he pulled the pin and threw the corpse into the car, and leapt onto the back of Rey's motorbike. The car was ripped apart from the grenade and leaving orange and black smoke.

The rest of the journey was quiet, but everyone was still on their toes in case another attacker appeared. They made it past the gates and into the runway. Gilbert got out with Rey and Kira accompanying him. "You two did well today. You showed those Blue Cosmos bastards whose in control".

"Thank you Chairman Durandal, but I think it's time we went back to the PLANT's" replied Kira.

"Wait Kira! Remember the promise. You said you would explain why you went into hiding" Athrun reminded him.

"I don't think now is a good time Athrun" replied Kira as he was about to make his way to the shuttle.

"But I think it's time you did explain" said a soft smoothing voice, the only voice that had plagued his mind during his time in Antarctica. "Kira, please".

He turned to meet the pink haired diva, standing there in her summer dress with her hair flowing in the wind. "Lacus...".

"Kira, you need to tell us why".

"...I was framed. You should have known that".

"How could I?! You left me in a hospital and now look at you! You're a soldier! You're killing people again, did you remember what we fought for? We fought for no more killing".

"But there still is killing! We didn't stop the war, we merely halted it for a while, but it will start again. And when it does, I will be there to stop it. Even if I have to kill thousands of people, I will stop it by fighting!".

Kira's sudden words made everyone speechless. "What has happened to you Kira?" asked Athrun.

"I saw the darkness that consumes the world, in everyone's mind there lingers hate, rage, envy. I saw the real world for what it was. And I plan to purify it".

"You've lost it Kira".

"No you've lost it. Have this false peace blinded you from the truth that surrounds us? This peace that will fall, and a new war will begin. It is inevitable".

"Then I can not allow you to leave" hissed Athrun as he drew his rifle at him.

Kira removed the mask and narrowed is eyes at Athrun. "You plan to shot me Athrun?".

"If I have to".

And in a blink of an eye Kira quickly dashed at Athrun and knocked the weapon from his hands and placed the sharp blades edge against his throat. "Then if you plan to kill me, I guess I have no option but to kill you, to defend myself".

"Enough!" shouted Gilbert, which everyone looked at the man. "Kira, lower your blade now!". Kira did as he was told, not because he wanted to, but he had to due to Rau's orders, to obey his. "Now get into the spacecraft, we are returning to the PLANT's now".

Kira sheathed his sword and made his way to the craft, but stopped in his tracks as knelt down to gather his breath, he had completely forgotten the injuries to his back. He found it hard to breathe so he unbuttoned his coat to help, then something Lacus noticed something hanging around Kira's neck.

"Could he..." wondered Lacus as she made her way to him. She knelt down next to him.

"What is it?!" Kira muttered venomously.

Lacus quickly grabbed the necklace that was holding her gift that she gave to him before the Second Battle of Jachin Due, the engagement ring. "You still have this, why?" she asked softly.

"Because...because I can never forget you...no matter how much I changed...I can't forget you" he admitted to her about his feelings.

"Then stay with us" she requested. Kira looked at her shocked. "Stay with us Kira, I'm sure Cagalli can-".

"It's impossible Lacus. People would want to kill me again...It's not safe to be with me". Kira shook his shock off and he stood up weakly walking to the shuttle. Just before he stepped on, he turned around one last time. "Let's hope that our paths will not met again" he shouted to them before he stepped on. Minutes later the shuttle took off and into the skies.

Lacus stood their looking up to the shuttle as it broke through the atmosphere. Cagalli walked up next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Lacus turned to her with tears ready to fall down her face.

"Don't worry. We'll get him back, somehow" Cagalli reassured her, then Lacus broke down onto Cagalli which she held her. Cagalli looked back up to the skies. _'Dammit Kira, why has it come to this?'_.

* * *

**1058 Hours – Outside Earth's Atmosphere, En Route to the PLANTs**

Kira looked out the strong reinforced glass which they were now surrounded by the dark cold space. The events that passed, he just couldn't let go. As the medic attended to his wounds by wrapping bandages around his body, she was amazed by the fact he was still alive. Kira just sat in silence as now his friends had found out what and who he was working with now.

Rey walked into the cabin which he could tell there was tension. "You fought remarkably today Kira, I can see why Rau places so much trust in your skills".

"Cut the crap Rey" spat Kira. "Despite my abilities this whole plan was a fuck up".

The nurse had finished treating Kira's wounds and left the cabin to the two. "True, but now everyone is aware that you saved the Chairman, you will be highly respected, and the PLANT's will do their utmost power to prevent being handed over to the Earth Alliance".

"I suppose".

"Your powers also must have struck fear into your enemies hearts and minds. To my opinion that is excellent".

Kira smiled wickedly, "Same here".

* * *

**July 1st, 0958 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, Meer Campbell's Residence**

Like the whole of the PLANT's, Meer heard about the attack on the summit and feared for Kira's sake. But there were images posted on the news of a Black uniformed soldier fighting the terrorist's which Meer could only guess to be Kira. She was in tears for his safety, that was until she heard a knock on her door. She got up and ran to the door which she swung it open quickly.

Her eyes widened and tears began to roll down her face furiously. She felt weak in her legs and dropping to her knees, crying. Kira had caught her in his arms and she cried and sobbed on his chest. He stroked her hair as he comforted her.

"I thought you were killed" she sobbed.

"I can't be killed that easily" he softly said tilting her head back and looked into her watery cerulean eyes. "I promised that I would come back".

"Thank you" she continued to sniff, and Kira lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom.

He placed her down on the bed and stroked her cheek slowly. She blushed as she liked it when Kira was gentle with her. But when it came to sex, he was rough and powerful, but still gentle to her feelings. She unbuttoned his officers coat and removed his crimson shirt underneath, she was surprised to see the bandages wrapped around his chest and back. Kira could see the worried look in her eyes, "It's nothing to worry about" he reassured her.

She ran her index finger down his chest then back up, looking at the ring that hung over her. "I was so worried, I don't know what I would do if-".

Kira hushed her placing his finger on her soft lips. "Don't say anything more about that. It's over now".

Meer smiled before she engaged in a long passionate kiss with him. She sat as to remove her shirt and then her bra, Kira smiled as he was going to sleep well tonight.

From a distance away hiding in the trees, a lone ZAFT soldier was taking pictures of the events taking place in Meer's bedroom.

* * *

**July 2nd, 0711 Hours – Meer's Room**

Kira had woken up early from his restful sleep after him and Meer had sex again. He sat up and realised that the windows curtains were left open. He was so lost in the heat of the passion last night he forgot to close the curtains. But he disregarded it and got up from the sheets and placed his dressing gown on and walked out of the bedroom to prepare breakfast.

He looked back at Meer who was still asleep, he saw her naked shaped body through the silky bed sheets. He smiled and turned to go downstairs into the kitchen. He looked back at the events last night which he slightly blushed at the night.

Back upstairs Meer finally woke up and smelled something cooking, she smiled as she knew Kira was making breakfast. Meer slightly moved which her hips ached a little from last night. Then she felt her inner thigh which was soaked and the scent of her arousal exploded in her nose. As she moved out from underneath the sheets she realised that they were soaked.

"I came a lot last night" she said to herself, then she pulled off the sheets from her bed and placed them in the laundry basket. She reached for her dressing gown and done it up as she made her way down the spiral staircase to the kitchen.

Kira noticed her coming in, and smiled brightly. "Morning sleeping beauty" he teased as he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead and rocked her side to side playfully.

"Well I can't help it when you were screwing me to death last night" she sniggered. "Those sheets are soaked due to the amount of times you made me cum".

"Well, I can't help it if I can make you cum that many times".

"I think you should wash the sheets today" smiled Meer as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Kira waved his arms up in protest, "Hey, who's making breakfast?".

"I will, you wash those sheets. They were my best".

Kira decided to accept defeat as he made his way out, "But you're terrible cook" teased Kira.

"Oh shut up!" laughed Meer.

"So where are they?" asked Kira referring to the dirty sheets.

"Their upstairs in the laundry basket" she replied.

"You could have brought them down" he muttered.

As he walked into the room, he went to the basket and opened it, taking out the sheets. But something now bothered Kira, he didn't know did but there something out of place in here. He looked around which everything seemed in place. Then he looked up at the air conditioning vent, which he noticed something. One of the screws was missing. Kira knew this house was new and he looked around before Meer moved in which he remembered looking at this exact same vent, with all screws in place. He pulled out a chair from the nearby desk and a metal ruler from the desk's drawer, and stood on the back of the chair, balancing carefully.

He unscrewed the remaining screws with the metal ruler and pulled off the vent and looked at the top to see a small camera. His face twisted as he knew someone must have placed it in here when he was at Orb. He ripped off the camera and jumped down. Making his way to the kitchen, which Meer had made fired egg, bacon, sausage and toast. She smiled delightfully at her work.

"See I'm not a bad cook" she said triumphed over the remark Kira made. Kira smiled slightly which he also expressed annoyance. "What's wrong?" she asked worried to if she done something wrong.

"Who came into the house when I was gone?" asked Kira.

"A maintenance man. I had problems with the air conditioning so I got someone in to take a look, why?".

"Was it in the bedroom?" Kira continued to question about this 'maintenance man'.

"Yes...how did you know?".

Kira threw the small camera onto the kitchen table, then Meer looked at Kira worried. "Someone was spying on you, and probably on us last night".

Meer gasped as she was so foolish to let a man wonder in and place a camera in her room. "I'm...I'm sorry Kira" sobbed Kira.

"Don't cry Meer" comforted Kira by holding her. "Do you have the CCTV tapes from when I was gone?" .

"Yeah, why?".

"I need to contact a friend" said Kira with anger. As he picked up the phone and dialled a number. "Alec, I got a problem. I need someone to meet me now...yes this is an emergency...good...I can't wait to meet him".

* * *

**An hour Later**

A young man about his late teens knocked on the door to Meer's house, which she answered it. She saw the man wearing about the same uniform as Kira but it was navy blue, with only a sword on his epaulettes. "Miss Lacus?" asked the soldier.

"Yes" she answered nervously. And the soldier noticed this.

"Have no fear, ma'am. I work for the squad of Holy Commander Yamato" he replied.

"I see" Meer looked back into the house and saw Kira waiting on the coach patiently. "Kira, we have guest from your squad" she shouted.

Which Kira stood up and made his way to the door to meet the soldier. The young soldier saluted Kira which Kira returned it. "Sir, was called to help you with a problem" said the soldier.

"Of course come straight in" replied Kira leading him inside and onto the coach opposite him and Meer.

"So how may I help you sir?". Kira placed the small camera on the glass table between them and looked at the soldier with hate in his eyes.

"Someone was spying on me and Lacus, I want you to find this bastard and punish him" said Kira with dangerous venom.

"Absolutely sir. Anyway who stands in the way of my Commander shall pay with his or her life. Now do we have any photograph or image of this swine?".

Kira placed down a data disc on the table. "This CCTV footage shows certain maintainer that came in to repair the air conditioning in our room which is where I found the camera".

The soldier smirked evilly. "Have no fear sir. I will find him". Which the soldier stood up and took the camera and the disc. "Expect something by the end of the day".

"You work fast" Kira said surprised.

"Of course, now excuse me sir" said the Fallen Angel soldier as he was leaving. As he was about to step out.

"Soldier" called out Kira and he walked up to him. Kira leaned in and whispered into his ear for Meer not to hear. "When you find him, send a message to his people".

The soldier's smile grew wider. "I know the right thing sir" And the soldier left. Which Kira returned to Meer, holding her hand.

"Have no fear Meer, he will punish those bastards". Which Meer rested her head on his shoulder.

"Kira..." she whispered, which didn't reply but looked at her. "Did you wash those sheets yet?".

* * *

**1156 Hours – Down town, Spy's Apartment**

The spy who took pictures and and recorded the video on his laptop was on the net to his contact sending the information quickly as he was quite nervous. He knew what would happen to those who messed with the Fallen Angels. And he didn't like the sound of it. As the last remaining of the pictures and the video was downloaded, he heard a knock on the door, which he nervously picked up his Beretta and walked towards the door, shaking violently.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

"It's me Jessica" said a female voice.

Which he sighed gratefully and opened it, to see one of his associates. "Thank god, I thou-" then the man was covered in crimson as he saw his associates brains were splatted across his face.

Then a man in a black uniform appeared at the front door. There was another in the other apartment blocks, off the balcony when he shot the woman in the head. He looked down at the man who shook violently in fear at the young Fallen Angel soldier.

* * *

**Meer's Residence**

Kira sat on the coach with Meer as they watched television. Then Kira's phone rang, which he took it out and answered it. "Yes? Kira Yamato here".

"_Sir I have excellent news"_ said the soldier who Kira sent to hunt down the spy.

"Really? What is it?" asked Kira.

"_I found the worm that was spying on you. He seemed to have been working for someone down at Earth, which goes by the name of Murrue Ramius"._

Kira knew that name, and he cursed that name. "And?".

"He seems to have sent those images and video to her, I'm sorry sir for getting there sooner" apologized the soldier.

Kira couldn't image what would his old friend's think when they get those pictures. But now Kira was filled with anger and was aiming it at that spy. "Forget it. Just dispose of that man you see fit and send that message I requested".

* * *

**Spy's Apartment**

"As you wish sir" said the soldier as he ended the call, and turned to the spy who laid there battered and bruised from the soldiers attack on him. He had his legs broken and his face was bloody from the punches and kicks. The Fallen Angel soldier sneered as he pulled out a large butchers knife from the kitchen. He walked up to him slowly.

The spy tried to get away but it was useless as the soldier grabbed his hair and swung the knife at the spy's throat painting the walls in blood.

* * *

**July 8th, 1431 Hours – Earth, United Emirates of Orb, Murrue Ramius's Home**

Murrue sat at her computer with Cagalli, Athrun, Lacus and Andrew in the back discussing on why Kira had joined the Fallen Angels, and to where he got his powers and strengths from.

"Obviously they trained him to become what he is now those bastards!" spat Cagalli.

"Calm down Cagalli" said Athrun to his hot headed love.

"No I will not! They changed him Athrun! And now he's Gilbert's lapdog! I want my brother back!".

Everyone knew how she felt, they too wanted him back, but he turned on them and left to the PLANT's. As the room went silent, Murrue turned to them and broke the silence. "Everyone! My insider has images of Kira in the PLANT's".

"So what?" said Cagalli.

"He said that they were very important. It took time to get here strangely".

Lacus stood up and stood behind Murrue to look at what Kira was up to, which everyone else did too.

He seemed to be very nervous too for some reason as well". Murrue clicked on the downloaded file and opened it. Which everyone looked behind Murrue at the pictures.

What they were about to see, they were in for a big surprise. The first image was Meer being carried onto her bed by Kira, which all of them thought they were going crazy. But then another showed Kira and Meer undressing, then Kira going down on her, then it went on and on. Which Lacus couldn't take it any more.

"Who the fuck is this slut?! She looks like Lacus!" screamed Cagalli at what she saw.

Lacus dropped to her knees as tears ran down her face. "I...I...I can't believe it" she muttered, as Cagalli was helping her back up.

Then the video showed up downloaded. Murrue had already seen the pictures, and thought of not watching this video, but she thought it might be something else. She clicked on it and it opened it, showing what the pictures were showing. Murrue decided to fast forward the video to after the sex, and it showed Kira coming back into the room.

"How could he do this?!" cried Lacus as she no longer found her herself controllable of her emotions. Everyone's blood boiled at what Kira had done.

"That stupid bastard! What the hell was he thinking?!" spat Athrun.

"I want to know why he did this too. But I also want to know why is there is a copy-cat of Lacus" said Andrew holding back his anger to get to the point of why the spy actually sent these.

"Yes, he must have sent them because of this fake" said Murrue, then the video showed Kira drawing out a chair and holding a metal ruler. "Oh shit" Murrue muttered as she saw Kira open the vent and saw his face as he ripped off the camera which then the image scrambled.

"Murrue I think it's best you got your guy out of there quickly, how long was it for this to come through?" asked Andrew.

Murrue gulped, "I don't know...they've been encrypted".

Then a phone call was heard and Murrue answered it. "Yes? There's something we need to see?".

* * *

**1634 Hours – Orb's Dockyard**

Murrue and the others were shocked to see, as there various small boxes had been addressed to Murrue, which some of them were opened, showing Murrue's spy, in small pieces, such as his head in one, hands in another and feet in another too. Murrue didn't need to look in the other boxes to know what was inside them.

"The transport staff suspected something odd, by a foul smell and when they opened it they were much in a big surprise as you were" said Ledonir Kisaka, as he looked at the small boxes.

"This is horrible! Who the hell-" said Cagalli but was interrupted by Murrue.

"Kira did this" said Murrue clenching her fist in pure hate and anger. She turns to the rest. "This Kira...is not the same that we used to know".

"There's also one more thing" said Kisaka, "We also had retrieved a man who escaped from the Atlantic Federation in a stolen Earth Alliance mobile suit. He seemed to have fought his way out of there due to his injuries".

"Who is he?" asked Athrun.

"...Come with me".

* * *

1657 Hours – Orb General Hospital

Finding the body parts of her dead spy was one thing, but this was something else. "He crashed the Mobile Suit into the beach just off one of our islands, he seemed have been exhausted from his fight leaving the Atlantic Federation".

"Is this a dream?" Murrue asked herself, as her and the others couldn't believe it, as the man with dirty blonde hair that grown since they last saw him, was scarred on his face, and body. Was resting in the hospital bed. Murrue placed her hand on the glass to his room, and if by she was trying to speak to him, he opened his eyes slightly and looked to his right to see his old friends.

Full of joy, Murrue cried his name as he smiled, "Mue!".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Lithium – Evanescence**_

**A/N: Okay folks, just one more chapter until I then start the main story to Dark Destiny, a bit odd this chapter it may seem but this is how I see fit. Now send your reviews please! And thank you for reading!**


	5. Loses and Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny as it is exclusive rights to Bandai and Sunrise Studios. I am not making any money from this as it is purely for entertainment.**

**A/N: As I mentioned this is the last chapter for the Prelude, so I will add up all the lose ends before starting the major re-write. I hope you will enjoy and thank you for the reviews.**

_**Opening Theme: Dead Songs – Thursday**_

_**Prelude Phase 5: Loses and Preparations**_

* * *

**August 22nd C.E.72, 1856 Hours – Aprilius One, Meer's Residence**

Kira sat reading through the documents and reports on his team's current status, most of it showed the numbers of his squad being boasted, showing reports on each individual soldier. Kira smiled as he knew that the ones who were assigned into his squad were most trustworthy, and loyal to him and Rau. Kira disliked the thought of being betrayed, so he made Alec keep good tabs on the ones coming in that seemed suspicious.

Meer entered the room holding two cups of tea as she placed one down on the table, near his documents. "Don't place it down near the papers!" snapped Kira. Which made Meer flinch. Kira sighed and decided to calm down. "I'm sorry Meer its just all this paperwork is useless to me. I would rather find out from my squad with my own eyes".

"I understand" replied Meer sitting down next to him.

Next thing they know the door bell rang which they looked at each other worried. Kira had called in four ZAFT guards to keep watch on the place, and informed them that if there was a visitor, but they weren't informed. Kira stood up and walked over to his military coat and pulled out his pistol. Cocking it, as he approached the door, he gripped the handle and turned slowly and opened it slowly too.

To his surprise there wasn't anyone. Kira pondered what was the problem as he stepped out and looked around. To much of his displeasure there weren't any guards around. Which he was now highly suspicious. He turned around and decided to head back in. He slammed the door shut and locked it. He turned to talk to Meer but she was gone. Someone was now in the house and he knew it, like a cold shiver down his spine.

He went for his cell phone. "This is Holy Commander Kira Yamato. I request immediate assistance. I repeat-".

Before Kira could finish his sentence he was pistol whipped from behind, he fell down onto the small glass table, smashing it into pieces.

"Heh, heh. He was easier than I thought" laughs the intruder as he held his TMP, pointing it at Kira's head.

Just then Kira's hand which was underneath his chest, grabbed a large piece of glass and threw it at the intruders head. "You were easy too" sneered Kira as he got up rubbing the back of his head. "Wait...Meer!". Kira picked up his machine pistol and ran around the house only to find it was deserted. He went back outside to find the back door was left open. "They must have taken her" he snarled as he went outside and followed his sense's to where he thought they had taken her.

As Kira went around the garage he was instantly shot at, which he ducked over cover against the wall. Before Kira hid he noticed a pink haired girl being dragged away by a man in civilian clothing and the two men firing at him, wore black suits with shades.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked himself as he swung around the corner with the pistol in full auto, firing his volley of rounds at the two men. He ran after the civilian and picked up the men's FRAMAS rifle in the progress checking it for ammo before sprinting off.

He came outside the house to see a man dressed in civilian's shoving Meer into the backseat of a black sports car and got in the back himself, which the driver of the vehicle sped off. Kira ran back to the two dead men and checked for keys. He pulled a set out which he used on the other car outside, unlocking it and started the engine he spun the wheels as he pressed down the accelerator and released the brakes.

He changed gear rapidly as he made his way onto the motorway trying to find the other black sports car. He sees them making the next turn off into the country roads. He followed them desperate to catch them. He cursed himself as he left his phone back at the house.

He followed the road as it got darker, nearing to the kidnappers, Kira accelerated the car to around a corner. Kira's eyes widened as he saw the kidnappers with Meer standing in the middle of the road with a gun pointed at her. Kira's immediate reaction was to push down the brakes, he even pulled the hand brake up to stop the speeding car. The car spun out of control as it collided into tree. The sky was black as the night crept in, but then his unconsciousness crept in.

* * *

**2234 Hours – Secret Warehouse somewhere in Aprilius One**

Kira was in total darkness but then he could hear voices, faint at first which didn't make sense to him but then it got clearer as he opened his eyes, which his vision were incredibly blurry. He looked around to notice he was tied down to chair as his vision was becoming clearer.

"So you're awake" said one of the blurry men in front of him. "I was hoping that you actually died in that crash but you survived...for now" he said as he approached Kira and punched him in the face. "You killed two of my men, you fucking bastard!"

"W...where's Lacus?" asked Kira, hiding Meer's real name from them.

"You mean that fake?" said the man. Kira looked surprised. "Well of course we knew she was a fake! We were watching the real one down at Earth!". They shouted at him as if he was angry at Kira for something, he didn't know if it was for something else now or because of the men he killed.

"Where is she?!" growled Kira.

The man didn't like Kira's attitude any more than him. He punched Kira again. Which he groaned in pain. "The bitch is in the next room, having the same treatment that you will be having".

Kira then heard a scream, his back felt a cold shiver down it as he knew Meer was suffering, Kira looked at the man which his vision was now better and noticed that the man was no older than him, and a woman was standing next to him about the same age as well. He looked into their eyes and saw he rage and hate in them.

"Your treatment shall begin now" said the woman as she walked over to a small metal tray and removed the cover, showing several instruments, one set was small nails and a hammer. Kira didn't like the looks of it as she picked it up and walked towards him. "This might hurt a little" she teased as she placed the nail underneath his fingernail on his left hand and whacked it in. Kira gritted his teeth in pain and held back his agony.

"He's tougher than I thought" said the man smirking, "We might have some fun with this one" He looked at the woman, "Do it again".

Kira held his breath back as she whacked another one in under his other fingernail. The pain was immense. Then another was hammered in between his fingernail. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" muttered Kira as he dealt with the pain. He had POW training were he was tortured, but this was something different.

"Stop" said the man as she was about to put another in. Kira could tell she wasn't happy to stop her 'fun' so she turned around and slammed the hammer onto his hand. Kira grunted as he held it in. "I said enough!" shouted the man annoyed with the girls impatience. She looked at him with deathly eyes and then threw the hammer down onto the table.

"Fine...how about this?" she asked with a large smile, picking up a knuckle buster. The man smiled, which gave the order to use. She equipped it and slammed it against Kira's face. She repeated to strike him until he felt his face go numb. However the girl was annoyed. Kira hadn't screamed in pain since his 'treatment' as she put it. "What the fuck is wrong with this guy?!" she screamed as she went lower to strike him in the chest.

"Use something else!" shouted the man. She went back to the table and picked up a knife. "What the fuck are you doing?!".

"Let's see if he has balls after this!" she said as she went up to him, unzipping his trousers but Kira during the earlier torture Kira had moved his arms enough to loosen the rope's grip on his wrists. He quickly pulled his hand out and punched her to the ground.

The man quickly pulled out his gun and took aim against him, which Kira grabbed the girl using her as a shield. Taking the knife, he cut himself free, and threw it at the man striking his head. Kira took his time to get up as he spat out blood every time he exhaled. He stood up which he shook uncontrollably. Kira went to pick up the man's handgun and checked the ammo in its clip. He slammed himself against the door as he felt so weak, like when Athrun self-destructed his the Aegis in an attempt to kill Kira. Kira listened to the voices outside which sounded like panic.

Kira walked over to the first aid box, the nails weren't helping so he decided to do something he might regret. Opened it with his good hand and pulled out a large bandage, which he bite onto the nail and pulled it out, groaning in pain, then he did again, and again. The amount of blood he was losing concerned him but he had to rescue Meer, as he kept hearing her screams. Lucky for him it was the bottom three fingers that were almost ripped apart. He wrapped the bandage around the three fingers and winced in pain.

After taking another good breathe, he realised that time somehow slowed down, he entered SEED mode. He picked up the handgun and walked through the metal door, not caring of the armed guards that were outside. He swung his weapon to the right and fired at his first three opponents making each kill with a head shot, without looking. The other two to his left that approached him, one was kicked in the chest, which people could hear the cracking of ribs from such a powerful kick. Then Kira placed the handgun into his mouth as he screamed in pain, and fired another shot. The man behind him shook in fear as his comrade's blood splattered over him. The scared man looked into Kira's eyes, he shook violently as they showed death, rage and darkness, that could make the grim reaper himself fear the brunette. He tried to run but Kira made two shots at behind both kneecaps, as he winched in pain Kira stood over him and repeated belted him with the pistol grip, over and over again until his face was no more.

Kira stood up and went to the door that he heard Meer's screams coming out of earlier. He kicked the door, seeing two soldiers shaking in fear. One rose rose his pistol which Kira shot out of his hands, then placed another shot in between the eyes. The other guard held Meer by the neck holding his gun to her throat. "C-c-c-c-come any...closer and I'll...kill her" the man's words stunk with fear, but Kira still walked towards him. "Back!".

Meer taking her chance back kicked her kidnapper in the groin, which he he became out of breath. Dropping to the ground which Kira picked up his gun and placed it in his back belt.

Meer instantly leaped into Kira's arms, "Kira! Oh god Kira! I'm so scarred!" she wept as she thought that she wouldn't see him again.

"It's alright Meer, it's alright now" he said comforting her.

The man laughed, horsely due to the kick in the balls. "You're wrong Newtype! Nothing is gonna be alright!".

Kira walked up to the man pressed his foot onto his chest, making it harder for him to breathe. "What do you mean?!" demanded Kira.

"The bitch was injected with a serum that destroys her immune system, making her life end in a matter of hours! She would cough up blood and then the tissues in her lungs will rip apart, and...".

Kira had enough of the man's ranting, and pressed harder onto the man's chest. "Is there a cure?!".

He laughs again, but with little breath. "No" he says, before Kira stamps hard onto his chest crushing his heart as he broke the entire ribcage.

Kira looked at Meer worried, she was now fearing her inevitable death. They held each other as Meer was about to die, but she didn't want to die here. "Kira..." she asked in between sobs. He looks at her with tears running down his face. "Before I die, can you take me to the beach...our favourite spot?".

"W-why?".

"Because before I die, I would like to see the sunrise one last time with you".

"...Okay".

* * *

**0559 Hours – Outside Meer's House, The Private Beach **

They looked at the sky as it was slowly being enriched by the morning star. It was beautiful, and Meer was glad Kira could grant her this wish. They sat on the sand as they were bloody and bruised, Kira was in a worse state than Meer was as she was only beaten, before, they were going to torture her with the same equipment, but hearing the gunshots and the deaths of their comrades made them fear, the escaped prisoner. Meer had however one more wish, the wish that could destroy Kira's heart if she asked it, but would like it done.

"Kira..." she said softly. He looked at her concerned. "I want you to do me one more favour" she asked. Kira was prepared for it, but not what she wanted. "Kira I don't want to die by this virus, I want you to do me the honour of killing me".

Kira's eyes widened as he was shocked to what she was asking from him. _'End her life?! Has she lost it?!'_.

"Please Kira!" she pleaded as she rested her head on his chest, which was swore but he didn't mind. "Do it for me".

Kira's mind was fighting violently between the choices he could make, kill her for a better death, but how can that be better killing her with his own hands? But she wouldn't have to suffer a terrible death, but what him, he would suffer. Kira gritted his teeth as he slowly reached for the pistol in his back belt and pulled it out the same pace as he reached for it. He cocked it and slowly rose it to her, his eyes were pouring with tears.

"Thank you Kira..." she said her last words and made her last kiss before Kira pulled the trigger, which her body laid limp on him. A tremendous rage was overcoming him as he roared in pain and wasted the remaining of the magazine by firing it into the air. The ammunition was gone but he still pulled the trigger, again and again. Until he dropped the weapon and looked at the now full sun, beaming on his sad, cold, dark face as rage was built up inside.

* * *

**1323 Hours – Gilbert's Office **

Gil sat in his chair with pure anger and displeasure, his plan to use Meer was now gone and Kira had gone psychotic, not by attacking anyone but kept pulling the same empty pistol's trigger against his head continuously. He slammed his fist against the table as his careful planing was now wasted. Then Gilbert's secretary spoke on the comm to his office.

"Mr. Chairman you have a visitor" she said.

"No! Not now!" he shouted.

The woman recoiled by his anger, but she couldn't deny access for this man standing in front of her. "But Sir, it's Commander Le Creuset" she replied nervously.

Gil didn't have time for this, but he would like to know what Rau found out about the incident. "Alright send him in" he ordered. The doors opened which two Fallen Angel guards walked in with their AKS rifles. Then Rau himself stepped in. "What did you find Rau?" Gilbert asked, straight to the point. Which his temper was already at its limits.

Rau sat down onto the coach in the room, he too wasn't happy at the current situation, especially what's happened to Kira. "Well, we found out from the terrorists blood type that they had high levels of the 'Extended' drug. Which means someone was aware of your little secret".

The tone the Rau used didn't please him one bit. "Careful with that tone Le Creuset...you now who's in control here!".

"Don't start telling me who's in control Gil! What just happened was neither in our control, and we know who it was was".

Gilbert narrowed his eyes looking away. "Djibril" growled Gilbert.

"Exactly, that is why we should find the weasel and eliminate him quickly".

Gilbert, had to agree, but he still needed Djibril for now. "It would be difficult to find him as we are now, besides we need the public on our side before we can start our man hunt".

Despite Gilbert's plans, Gabriel had to agree. They had to build the convenience of the public before they started something drastic. "Agreed. But what about Kira? I heard he's in such a bad state".

"Indeed. That's why I need him back in action ASAP. When he is, I will allow him to avenge Meer's death. I want you to help him control his Newtype abilities, from the warehouse we found where he was being tortured he was quite merciless".

"Fine. But I ask one thing" said Rau as he stood up.

"Which is?".

"I want to reconstruct the ranks of my people and promote Kira to a rank I see fit. As without him, you won't be able to use this plan of yours". Gilbert raised an eyebrow, as Rau knew about this plan he wanted, but he wasn't allowed to dive any further into it. Then Le Creuset asked one more thing. "What we construct will be our business, not ZAFT's".

"...You're already almost complete independence from us" Gilbert said sitting back not liking this deal.

"Of course, if we can't know what your hiding, I wish you not to know ours. Besides we were never in control of ZAFT, we only pledged our loyalty to you because you asked" said Rau smiling.

"Agreed" Gilbert said uneasily.

"Good, now I plan to see Kira. Have a good afternoon sir" Rau said as he left the office with the two guards following close behind.

Gilbert didn't like what Rau requested, but it was for the best as he trusted Rau than any other person. So he let it pass quickly as he went back to documents to cover up the incident.

* * *

**1402 Hours – ZAFT Hospital**

Kira sat back at his bed looking at the white ceiling, it seemed he lost his mind but they knew he was sane, they just knew he was hurt badly inside. Kira's eyes never changed since his escape from the warehouse, they were still dark and full of rage. He tapped his fingers on the soft mattress and looked at the small bandages that were wrapped around his fingers. Kira felt tired as he decided rest would do him good until he had an unexpected visitor.

"Hello again Kira" said Rau as he stepped in finding the guest chair next to the hospital bed, it was like it was all prepared for his arrival. The blonde man noticed the small bandages on his hand and what caused that from his report. Kira was indeed stronger than he thought. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you any sooner, but duty called".

"I...understand Rau" said Kira in a emotionless tone.

Rau noticed this and folded his arms. "I heard everything Kira, and I am terribly sorry for your loss". Rau stood up and walked to the window of his room. "Her death will not be in vain" he said angrily. Causing Kira's head snap up looking at him. "She will be avenged, but in order to do this, you must be able t defeat those powerful soldiers like you did last time".

Kira looked at him confused.

"The men and women we tested in the post-mortem showed that they had low levels of the 'Extended' drug". Knowing that made Kira's blood boil. "Because they were lower ranked Extended, you must master your strengths and powers to beat the higher ranked ones".

"How is it possible?" asked Kira interested.

"You will be trained under my supervision, which I will be your teacher".

"What will we be doing, my Lord?" asked Kira.

"Your Newtype powers have yet to fully awakened, which is unusual but never the less, it is still possible. You will be involved in better combat and learn to make use of your Newtype abilities, but do you accept?".

Kira looked at him curious to why he asked that.

"You can leave us Kira, and go back to Orb, start again, on a new leaf or...you could accept this training I am planning to give you, making you even more powerful, which you can use it to defend those and eliminate those who cause pain and anger to humanity. To purify the world!".

Kira thought about it for a little amount of time before looking back at Rau. "If I join...what are the repercussions?".

"You would fight your old comrades, in order for our dream to come true Kira...you remember the dream we have, don't you?".

Kira nodded, he knew the dream, which he accepted slowly, but he accepted it. He smiled as devilish thoughts entered his mind, on how he would make those who made him him suffer, will beg for mercy as he holds their lives's in his hands. "Yes, and that is why I accepted to help you back then".

* * *

**1523 Hours – Earth, United ORB Emirates, Orb General Hospital**

Mu was sitting down looking at the sunny day from his room, he thought he would never see Orb like this again, peaceful. Or that is what it seemed. After the Blue Cosmos attack, people were scared of walking the streets, but Cagalli reassured the public that they were safe. Most believed her, others still lacked it. Mu looked over to his visitors who he could tell was expecting answers from him.

"Are you going to look at me all day, or ask some questions?" Mu smiled, his appearance had changed a bit, his two scars across his face and his hair was a little longer, but either way he was still his old self. "Well?"

"...Mu, how did you survive? I mean we thought that you died" asked Murrue, it was a touchy subject but she wondered.

"As much as I can remember, after fighting Le Creuset, I took that Lohengrin attack and then everything went blank" he explained. "But I remember being told that I was found by an Earth Alliance ship and taken to one of the Luna bases, which a heavy surgery took place to save me. Next thing I know I was told about the Fallen Angels-".

"The Fallen Angels? Why were you told about them?" asked Cagalli in spite of interest. As she remembered Kira's uniform harbouring the rank in that army.

"Well, as a dept I owe them. I was told I was to destroy them, and also to kill one of their leaders called Rau".

"Le Creuset?!" Athrun sputtered. "He's alive?!".

"He must be the one who got Kira into the Fallen Angels!" Cagalli added.

"But I was also to kill someone else...". Strangely Mue remained silent as he knew what he was to say would damage the fragile hearts of his friends. "I was to kill Kira".

Everyone gasped as they couldn't believe it. The Earth Alliance wanted Kira and Rau killed. More shocked to know Kira was on their hit list. "Why?" asked Athrun, concerned about his best friend's safety.

"I don't really know, all they said that he and Rau would bring the earth's downfall. But to believe Kira to do that...I found it ridiculous. I mean I found out he switched sides but to do something like that...it's crazy".

Cagalli, Athrun and Murrue knew that it could be the case since they found out what Kira is now like. Lacus believed she would have to talk it out of him when she got the chance again to see him. "How would you kill Kira?" asked Cagalli even though it was a touchy subject now with Lacus around.

"I was to use a special squad to hunt them down. But they said they weren't strong enough to take them yet".

"What is this squad?".

"They're Naturals that have gone through some heavy training as long as I know. I think they call them Extended".

"So Kira's in danger?".

"Looks like it".

"But Kira handled himself well during the terrorist attack" said Murrue.

"But they were just terrorists, what these guys are like, I don't want to find out" replied Mu with seriousness about these Extended.

They decided to figure out this situation later, while the bigger question was how Mu got to Orb in the first place. Athrun asked which Mue answered uneasily. "I decided that fighting the kid wasn't a good idea, besides I didn't want to help with the Alliance. I wanted to be back here". While Mu said the last sentence he looked at Murrue, she knew he wanted to be with her. "So I attacked a pilot as he was about to head out and stole a Dagger, I was chased for bit until I was out of their reach".

"Well, at least you're here, safe with us" Murrue said placing her hand on his cheek.

"I have to agree, welcome back Mu" Athrun agreeing. But the thought of Kira was in the back of his mind, and it wasn't leaving.

Cagalli noticed this, she had started to read Athrun's emotions like a book, so it was easy for her to know. "What's wrong Athrun?".

Athrun was uncertain at first to tell them but thought it was best to get it off his chest. "I'm worried about Kira. This squad that's meant to hunt him down, and what he's planning. I think we need to keep an eye on him".

"Yes, I think that would be wise as of this moment" agreed Lacus, who was desperately concerned for him. "I'll contact Andrew, hopefully he's got loyal people in the PLANT's still".

"Then all we can do is wait then. Until then lets hope he's safe and causing no trouble".

* * *

It was almost a year since Kira's last appearance in the PLANT's. He had left to sort out his team, discussing problems and solving them. He was under heavy training to make full use of abilities. Rey was also under training but with ZAFT, he was disappointed he wasn't in the training hands of the Fallen Angels. But he made due. Whilst Kira was training with Rau, Kira's emotions during battles were slowly being controlled.

**August 15th C.E.73, 1044 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, ZAFT Military Base, Training Facility**

Inside a small arena where it was surrounded by concrete walls, the sounds of silver steel swords clashed echoed again as Kira and Rau swung their blades at each other again, desperate for a hit. It wasn't as they wanted to kill each other but to helped Kira learn. Sweat was running down his forehead as Rau was indeed a skilled swordsman. He was also strong, which made Kira look like an infant to him.

"Good...good..." Rau spoke in between breaths. Even though he was better, Kira was still putting up a excellent fight. "Now channel your rage into your muscles, not mind! Use it as willpower to overcome me!" order Rau as he pushed his sword into Kira's, forcing him slightly back.

Kira gripped tightly on his sword and gritted his teeth. He tried to think of his memories that haunted him in the past. He wished he never thought of them again, but according to Rau it will help beat him. He thought back to how he stepped into the Strike and piloted it, killing his own kind...well what he thought that was his own kind, after all he's a Newtype now.

He remembered how Murrue pointed her gun at him, taking away his neutrality to fight his own people. And yet he was forced yet again into the damned machine to save his friends as they selfishly decided to join the Alliance, when he tried to save them from the Alliance and ZAFT's war. How he hated himself for killing Nichol and when Tolle was killed by Athrun, his blood boiled but he moved them from his mind and then focused the rage into his arms.

Then the memories started to fill his heart of darkness and he started to like its taste running through his blood. He dove deeper, how Athrun tried to kill him, the Nuclear attack on Boaz, then on the attempted attack on the PLANT's...then Flay's death.

"Flay..." muttered Kira, as the scene when Rau pulled the trigger on the escape shuttle, which Kira stopped. But then a DRAGOON blaster shot it. "You...killed HER!!" screamed Kira as his anger grew rapidly. Rau smirked as he knew where it touched a nerve. "YOU MURDERED HER!!".

"Good! Now use that anger to beat me!" ordered Rau as he was liking what he was seeing.

Kira shoved his blade harder and stronger against Rau's. Rau was the one now sweating, Kira gave a battle cry as he went in for a low kick which Rau blocked but Kira reversed it by using his other leg to perform a back kick on Rau. He grunted as it hit him, making him stagger back.

Kira went in for another attack, but Rau was now displeased. "Enough!" shouted Rau as he knew this soon was going to get out of control. But Kira didn't stop, which made Rau annoyed. Just holding his sword in one hand Rau blocked all the attacks Kira performed only to have him kicked in the chest, as Kira back flipped to regain his attacking stance, Rau instantly appeared in front of him and punched him in the face.

Kira landed with a thud and clenched his nose where Rau had hit him. He removed his hand to see blood in his hand. Kira then realised that he was going overboard with his emotions. Kira quickly stood up to the Deity and bowed. "I'm sorry sir!" pleaded Kira.

Rau just smiled, "There is no need Kira. Your powers are indeed strong, but you need to channel those emotions into your strength. Otherwise they will consume you".

"I understand" replied Kira, annoyed with himself.

Rau could sense that. "Don't get annoyed Kira. You will master it soon. But first I must ask...do you remember the theory on controlling the DRAGOON system?".

* * *

**1055 Hours – Shinn and Rey's Quarters**

Rey was finished typing away on his terminal as he was writing a report on his Mobile Suit, he had vaguely touched it as by looking at the OS, changing it for his abilities as a Newtype. He was instructed to train with it, but Newtype's found using a Mobile Suit way too easy, like Kira he found it easily to use. He was more interested to met Rau who was on the base, he was told earlier a blonde haired man in a black uniform, with golden wings on his shoulders was in the training section of the base. So he decided to met him.

He left his quarters and headed to the training facility. Unknown to him Shinn, Luna, Meyrin and Vino and Yolant following close behind.

"We shouldn't be following him!" hissed Luna quietly.

"O come on!" Shinn replied in the same tone. "He didn't do any training today and is wondering off now somewhere. It's strange you got to admit!".

"Yeah...but we shouldn't be doing this" said Luna quietly as she followed the rest, pursuing Rey.

* * *

**Back at the Training Facility**

Kira swung his sword at his Lord fast and furious, he was thinking about the war again, and this time he was able to control and use his anger on his skills. Their swords clashed as they were inches from each others faces. Rau was pleased with his progress, he was learning faster than he expected. They jumped back from their stale mate attack, and Rau went to swing again at Kira's neck, but he instantly ducked and then thrust the sword at his neck, stopping at the surface.

Kira smiled victoriously as Rau dropped his blade in signal of his defeat.

"Well done Kira...you have proved to me that you are capable of using your emotions as fuel for your inner strength, not mind. But I never thought you would easily master it this soon" Rau said as he picked up his kanata and placed it in his sheath.

"I'm a fast learner. As by my creation" replied Kira closing his eyes and placing his own sword away.

"Soon people will recognize us as the future of mankind Kira. Naturals and Coordinator's will wish to have this power, and we will spread our wings of domination upon those who fail to see that".

"Like Logos, and Blue Cosmos" added Kira opening his eyes but not looking at him, a large smirk appeared on one side of his face. "The future is here".

Just as Kira said his last line both Fallen Angel officers sensed someone coming into the grounds. They drew their attention to where they were coming in, which they saw Rey. He walked up to the two and saluted them, which they saluted back.

"Kira, Rau. It's an honour to have you in our base" said Rey, honest to his word.

"Well, we needed a practice. So I got this area to ourselves" said Rau walking around with his arms behind his back.

"I see sir" replied Rey.

All in all, Rey was pleased to see his teacher again from such sometime. Rau had been away building up his army, as what he claims for the Chairman. But there are other reasons.

Kira was listening to his superior but couldn't but help notice the presence of others behind the wall. He looked in that direction.

Shinn, Meyrin and Vino were looking slightly around the corner but as soon as Kira looked in their direction they quickly hid.

Kira walked up to Rey and Rau, speaking quietly. "I think we have visitors".

"Yes, I sensed them too" agreed Rau.

"I knew they were following me. So I thought wouldn't it be nice for them to meet their new Commander" said Rey looking at Kira. Kira knew what that was about. Gilbert had placed him in command of this new ship when it comes out, which Kira has no idea when.

Kira smirked. "Well, why not". And he turned around making his way towards where they were.

Meyrin and Vino were shaking as their gaze met Kira's shadowy eyes. Shinn was intrigued to who was this person standing in a different uniform. He looked strong and he liked to challenge him. Luna looked at them puzzled. "What's thew matter?" she whispered.

Meyrin looked at her older sister, with fear in her eyes. Obviously whatever it was to Luna, it scarred her younger sister. "I think we better get out of here" said Vino, fearfully.

"Don't back out now. We need to know who this guy is..." said Shinn.

"Why not just ask me?" asked Kira around the corner. Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice which sounded like he was a deadly person to mess with. He came around the corner looking at the five individual's, each of them to him, seemed young for being in ZAFT. But remembering Nicol, made some sense. "Why are you spying on us?" he asked.

Each shivered at the sound of his voice, except Shinn who stood up not fearing this man. "We...are sorry...umm...". Because Luna hasn't seen this uniform before she was confused to what to rank him.

"Holy Commander, young lady. And you lot are?".

Luna thought she better introduce herself to this officer, despite not knowing who he was associated with, she saluted him. "Lunamaria Hawke sir. It's a pleasure to met you" she said using her best manner on him.

Kira looked at the other three, which followed suit.

"Vino Durpe, sir!".

"Yolant Kent, sir!".

Kira was pleased with their introductions so far he looked at Meyrin who was still nervous standing in front of him. He knew this, and wanted her to calm down. "My I have you name?" he asked politely. But she was still nervous and started to stutter. He walked to her and placed his hand on her cheek, smiling in way that girls would fall for, which was very usual for an officer to do such a thing. "Such a young and beautiful soldier...I wonder why you joined..." he said charming her.

"I-I-I-I wanted to help protect my home" she eventually said blushing heavily.

"I see. What is your name?".

She was blushing even more now, which her face was almost completely red. "M-Meyrin Hawke sir".

"Ah, so your related to Miss Lunamaria Hawk are you?".

Luna, looked at this man with a slight displeased look. "That is correct sir" she replied.

Kira then stood in front of her which he tilted his head slightly keeping his smile. "You seem displeased young lady. What's the matter?" Luna looked at his face, it felt warm and opening.

She couldn't help but slightly blush, "Umm, nothing sir".

Kira was satisfied meeting his team so far, gaining some of their personality to overview. Then he came towards Shinn, he looked at him and knew from his look that he was a cocky and saw the rage in his soul. He sensed it. He extended his hand towards him as good gesture. "Who are you young man?".

"Don't say such things when your just maybe two years older than me" Shinn said not taking up this handshake. Kira's first impressions on this guy weren't good, especially for a start. "And your uniform means nothing to me. Your just another young inexperienced officer".

Kira's anger was reaching limits already. Luna noticed this by his shaking clenched fist.

"Shinn apologise! You shouldn't be talking to an officer like that!" Luna pleaded.

"Like hell!" spat Shinn.

"You say I'm inexperienced?" asked Kira with anger clearly heard in his voice. "Do you know the pilot of the Freedom?".

Shinn's eyes widened hearing the Freedom. "You know the pilot?" he asked angrily.

"No...I am the pilot of the Freedom" he replied. But for some reason he saw Shinn shook in anger, as he went into his pocket pulling out a pink cell phone. Kira looked at it, first he found it strange for someone like Shinn to hold a pink phone then Kira sensed impending danger which then Shinn lashed out trying to punch him in the face. Kira ducked and back stepped, a little surprised to this. He knew Shinn had an attitude but he didn't think he would lash out at him.

"You bastard!" growled Shinn.

"Shinn what the hell are you doing?!" screamed Luna in shock.

"This bastard! Is the one I've been looking for ever since the attack on Orb!".

"You mean...".

"Yes! This guy is the one who killed my family!" and Shinn went to punch him again which Kira blocked by grabbing Shinn's fist.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about?" asked Kira calmly.

"You were the one who killed my family at Orb! You fired and killed them in the crossfire!".

"...Get over it" came Kira's reply as he was now annoyed. He threw back Shinn which he was now unbalanced. He then went in and thrust punched Shinn knocking the wind out of him. He went flying back and landed hard onto the concrete floor.

All of Shinn's friends rushed to him. He sat up coughing multiple times. "You...you bastard!" coughed Shinn again.

"You should be smart enough now that you don't take me on Shinn. You were lucky that I got you at the bottom of your ribcage and not where your heart is" warned Kira as he gave him deathly eyes.

"I will kill you!" snapped Shinn now getting his breathe back.

Kira walked up to him and knelt down looking at him, with a few inches from each other. "You won't Shinn. Because I ran from Orb myself, we are the same". And he stood back up and was walking away back to where Rau and Rey were.

"W...why did you say that?" asked Shinn shocked by his words.

"Because...we both have lost our family, we're alone, we're filled with hatred from the war, which is why I plan to uphold the peace...I am sorry about your family, but you must get over their deaths. As it will consume you, which will end in bloody results" he replied not looking back. "I will see you when the _Minerva_ will be launched" he said before heading back to where his Lordship was.

Everyone was caught completely off guard by his words. Even more was Shinn, he never expected that. A part of him felt for the vengeance for his family, but another side said to let him live. He didn't understand at this time but eventually he will find out, then he would make his decision. He promised that.

* * *

**Back with Rau and Rey**

"I see. So Gil is not trusting us completely?" said Rau confirming on what Rey had told him.

"Yes. And he has a heavy dislike to Kira as you know".

"Yes, since his plan of using Meer Campbell for getting the public behind him failed, he will try other means now. But the question is how". They decided to leave it at that until they got further information on it. Then Kira re-emerged. "Ah Kira. How was meeting you team?".

"You could say it was interesting" he replied smiling slightly.

Rey could only have guessed that Kira told them he was the pilot of the Freedom. He hoped it didn't start out bad like that as he knew Shinn's dislike to the Freedom pilot. But it was now unavoidable now and had to work with it.

"Rau, what was the point of the sword play when you said we we're going to train me on a DRAGOON system?" asked Kira. "I did find the sword training useful but...".

"That wasn't just about sword training. It was also how to control your emotions, which effects the mind and foreseeing an attack, and ultimately how you can perform using the DRAGOON system".

"I see".

"You could have used the DRAGOON system at ease anyway, but I would like to take control of your psyche so operating it would be better. Now come with me, I have a surprise installed for you".

Rau was leading off which both Rey and Kira looked at each other confused then followed the Deity Officer.

* * *

**1145 Hours – Military Hanger**

Rau, Kira and Rey were making their way down the steel corridors of the complex which instead of ZAFT guards, there were Fallen Angel ones instead. Both Kira and Rey were still puzzled to why they were down here, they knew they were here because Rau had said that it was a surprise, and that was it.

"Rau, where are we going?" asked Rey.

"You will see soon" he replied, smiling. They came to a blast door with two Fallen Angel guards standing at either side with their rifles armed, as if they couldn't trust anyone. But as Rau approached they drew their rifles up and saluted him. "At ease men" insisted Rau waving his hand. "Open the door" he ordered.

The two guards turned around and swiped their security cards on the readers. There was a loud clank which meant that the large lock was turned and then the door opened slowly. Rau stepped through as with Kira and Rey following. They were in a dark room, which then the doors behind them closed. They stood in complete darkness for a bit until the bright overhead lights beamed on, blinding Kira and Rey which they were blinded for about two seconds until they opened their eyes again to see a large Mobile Suit, a Gundam.

"A...a Gundam" Kira said stunned.

"Yes Kira, but its your Gundam" replied Rau still holding his smile.

"It's the Freedom".

"It is the Freedom, but better. We had rebuilt it to most of its original design except a few alterations".

The Freedom stood there, with its beam rifle, a beam shield, a plasma cannon on the torso, and its wings were different. Its colour also changed, it was white and black, its blue colouring was gone. Replaced by the black.

"Its looks more powerful" said Kira scanning around his new machine, walking around it. He walked around it then came back to Rau keeping his eyes on the wings. "The wing design is different".

"Of course. We removed the two plasma beam cannons on the wings and installed the DRAGOON system on it. Now your machine is more powerful and able to take on more targets than before. All the best for fighting those Extended" he walked next to him. "This weapon will help our cause Kira".

"Indeed".

"Shall we test it out?" he said while his smile grew wider.

* * *

**August 30th, 2043 Hours – Earth, United Emirates of Orb, Cagalli's Office **

Cagalli let out a huge sigh as she had almost finished her work on how she would met Chairman Durandal at the PLANTs. She had reports that the PLANT's were rearming themselves after hearing that the Earth Alliance had rearmed. This was breaking the treaty in the back of her mind and she wanted to stop this before it got out of hand, and everything that they worked for would go to waste.

Like matters weren't bad enough since the bombings at the summit last year. Cagalli wasn't going to let this collapse. But she also had Kira in the back of her mind, how was he doing and what was he doing? She thought that meeting Kira again would be unlikely. But she couldn't shake the thought of her brother doing something that be unlike him.

She could only find out. Security for Cagalli's trip was heightened since the summit. She would have Athrun go with her, with Murrue and Mu in the _Archangel_. Lacus also wanted to go, but everyone overruled her request as it was too risky for safety, where as she was a wanted woman in the PLANTs eyes.

She decided to finish her work quickly and return to her room to get a good night rest. When she finished her proposal reports she threw her pen on the table and stood up sighing again and walked out of her office. As she was making her way to her room she crossed paths with Yuna Roma Seiran, someone she didn't need to speak to now.

"Ah Lady Cagalli, turning in after a hard days work yet again?" asked Yuna as he crossed his arms.

"Yes..." she replied with the feeling of being tired in the reply.

"Tired Cagalli? You shouldn't be so worried about this PLANT thing. Why not make talk to the Alliance again?".

"I have Yuna! But all they care is making an alliance with Orb and I'm not taking sides here".

"But it looks your making an alliance with the PLANT's. We're a Earth nation yet your dealing with those Coordinator's in space".

"Yuna I don't want to be dealing with this now. I'm tired and I got to go to the PLANT's tomorrow and sort out this situation that Blue Cosmos had caused".

"Is there a problem here?" said Athrun. He had noticed the two chatting and seeing her face she was becoming stressed and thought he needed her to get out of the situation.

Yuna looked at Athrun then quickly looked away and was going away, cursing under breath for Athrun interfering. Cagalli sighed a breath of relief and smiled at her lover. "Thanks Athrun".

"No problem. It was good timing that I was here to intervene. Otherwise that guy would be giving you grief all night" laughed Athrun.

"All I need is a good night sleep" she yawned. And walked slowly into her room.

Athrun followed in which they prepared for bed. Athrun went into the on suite and brushed his teeth. He looked back into the bedroom to see Cagalli removing her shirt. Then she slid her bra off and looked over her shoulder to see her lover, gazing at her. She smiled devilishly as she knew what Athrun was thinking in his head, she knew him long enough to know what he was like. Athrun slightly blushed and went back to looking in the mirror, brushing his teeth.

Cagalli walked into the on suite and wrapped her arms around him. "I knew you were liking what you saw you pervert" she teased.

"Of course. Why do you think I sleep in the same bed as you?" he asked her, which she knew that answer.

"Because...you care about me...love me" Every word she said she stroked his chest.

"Of course" he said before spitting out the remainder of the toothpaste foam from his mouth into the sink, then sipping mouthwash, rinsed, gargled, then spat it out. He turned around to met his half naked partner. "Shall we retire to bed?" he asked smiling at her.

"You idiot" she giggled before he picked her up and jumped onto the bed with her.

He kissed her passionately and stroked her smooth skin, from her neck over her breasts and further down and into her underwear. She gave out short gasps as he played with her. He then licked her down and removed her last bit of clothing, having her pink lips presented in front of him. He made contact, licking and playing with her clitoris. Her gasps slowly became moans.

After several minutes, Athrun looked back at Cagalli's face, her face was all flustered. "Don't tease me any more Athrun" she said in between her moans. And she sat up pushing him playfully on his back, she pulled down his boxers to see he already was erect. She took the large member into her mouth which Athrun tilted his head back in pleasure. As she was making wonders Athrun was getting closer and closer to his limit.

Athrun stroked her golden hair which he lifted her off him, he saw her saliva dripping from her mouth as she sat up. It was now Athrun's turn to push her back playfully and he quickly massaged her clitoris again, she was starting to moan louder as she was now really excited. Like her, Athrun couldn't take it any more so he positioned himself and entered her quickly, she yelped a bit as he went in hard and fast.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned for her as he went in too fast.

"No...just carry on...I'll be alright" she replied, smiling at him.

Athrun then continued to thrust but at a slower pace as to keep on going for sometime. With every thrust got stronger and more enjoyable. After several minutes they changed positions so Cagalli was on all fours which Athrun entered her again, Cagalli loved this position as it got her really excited, she was beginning to sweat with such pleasure and how long they were at it for. They went on still until Cagalli couldn't hold it much longer and she came with a loud gasp of pleasure, her legs trembled as she had reached her limit. Athrun removed his cock and licked at her warm juices making her quiver more. Then after drinking her juices he enters her once again and picks up his pace, as he now fulfilled Cagalli's pleasure he now wanted his. He pounded away until he too couldn't hold back, he released his load into her.

Afterwards he laid on the bed next to her, they both breathed heavily to gain back their much needed oxygen. During their relationship both Athrun and Cagalli needed used protection such as condoms, but these days Cagalli rather had the pill.

They were sweating heavily, which they both knew they needed a shower before resting themselves for tomorrow, another day of work at hand. "You have the shower first Cagalli" gestured Athrun looking into her eyes.

"No.." she said tiredly. "You can first".

Athrun knew it best not to argue with her, unlike her brother she was stubborn. So Athrun got up and made his way to the shower. As Athrun stood in the warm shower the phone rang. Cagalli moaned as she was too tired to answer the phone. But she made way to it and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly then yawned.

"Did I wake you My lady?" asked the servant on the other end.

"No..." she replied rubbing her eyes as tiredness crept in. "What is it?" she asked before stretching.

"Miss Clyne is on the phone to you ma'am, shall I pass her through or tell to ring you later?".

"No, no. Patch her through please".

"Yes ma'am".

The phone went silent then a green flash appeared on her phone next to the receive button. She pressed it and placed the phone to her ear. "Hello Cagalli" said Lacus's usual soft voice.

"Hello Lacus. What can I do for you?".

"Well, there is a favour I want you to do for me before you leave for the PLANTs".

"Really? What kind of favour?".

"I would like to go with you, Athrun, Mu, Murrue and everyone else to the PLANTs".

"...You serious? Lacus we don't know what might happen to you up there. Remember, you were a wanted traitor. I won't allow it...wait... you want to go with us so you could see Kira right?".

"...Y-yes".

"Lacus...we don't know if he'll be there. We haven't seen or heard of him since...that gift he left for Murrue. Why risk it?".

"I got to see him again Cagalli...I need to speak to him again. I can't take the thought out of my head that this was my fault somehow. I want to hear his voice again".

Cagalli knew she was suffering without him, and it hurt her to see her friend suffer like this. Yet she too hoped to see Kira at the PLANTs too. It would be a good time to confront him, and ask to come back with them one last time. "Alright Lacus. I'll organise your trip with us. Just get ready before hand alright?".

"Thank you Cagalli" replied Lacus. Cagalli could sense the happier tone in her voice and was happy for her. "I'll see you tomorrow".

"Okay, good night Lacus".

"Good night" And the line went dead. She placed the phone back on the receiver and heard the shower stop. Which she turned to see Athrun coming out drying his hair.

"You're next" he said with a smile.

"Took your time" she teased as she stepped in.

* * *

**Lacus's Room**

After asking Cagalli for the favour and accepting it, Lacus was in high spirits. She had a feeling Kira would be with the Chairman when they were going to met him. She stood up and decided to pack before hand, an early start in case something changes. She knew her ZAFT uniform would be appropriate for the meeting so she placed it in her bag. And placed other things needed for her trip. After finishing she went to discuss this with Andrew. Despite understanding her request, he didn't like it one bit.

After finishing discussing it, she decided to get some sleep. She got to her room and undressed, walked into the shower and washed herself. Whilst in it, she remembered her time with Kira, he was happy with her, and yet she could feel something about him that was uneasy, as if he still was haunted by his nightmares. She remembered walking down along the coastline with him, hand in hand, now she walks alone, seeing other couples doing what they were doing. She hated and felt jealous of them, which she was sickened with herself. It wasn't like her to act like this, but she was losing control of her emotions about Kira, she knew she had to see him again. Just hearing his voice would be bliss.

Looking back in their relationship they were their for each other, they hugged and kissed like normal couples did, but unlike other normal couples they didn't have a exotic sex life. She wondered why as she waited for Kira and him alone to help her lose her virginity. She would wait for that time as Kira was her soul mate, no one could replace him.

She finished and dried herself and went to bed. Soon she would met him again, hopefully.

* * *

**September 12th, 2242 Hours – L5, Aprilius One, ZAFT Military Hanger**

Kira was just finished prepping his Gundam on the last calibrations and updating his OS. He leaned back and smiled at his work. His Gundam was ready and the DRAGOON System was complete and in operational status. He climbed out of his Gundam and jumped to the ground. He then walked towards his superior officer, Rau as he looked him with confidence that Kira would perform well with his refurbished machine. With it he can defeat almost all of his enemies with this. And yet that is why he was concerned about, almost. He didn't want almost, he wanted all his enemies defeated.

That would have to be solved later, for now it would do. "So Kira what do you think?" asked Rau.

"It's a lot better than previously. I think I would have a pretty good grip on the DRAGOON system. Soon it will be useful against any one who opposes us and peace" Kira replied with a smirk.

"Good to hear. Now what I would like to know is what are you going to call it?".

"Pardon lord?".

"Well...what are you going to name it. You're going to keep the name Freedom are you?".

Kira looked back at the machine, and thought about it. "Strike Freedom".

"Strike Freedom?" questioned Rau for a bit before he realised why he named it that. "I see, the two names of your previous machines that made you famous for your skills".

"Exactly. I'll put it to good use".

"I know you would. Now I must be off, I have matters to attend to. I'll see you soon" said Rau before he turned to leave. Then he stopped and looked back at his loyal soldier. "Oh and Kira one more thing". Kira stopped and turned to his master. "I heard that the Orb representative and her colleges are planning to met the Chairman at Armoury One later this month. Shall we met them for old time's sake?".

Kira grew a smirk. "Sure. Why not?".

"Then why don't you get you Gundam ready and we'll take it Armoury One?".

"Yes sir!" saluted Kira and Rau left. "I will not disappoint you Rau" said Kira as the doors closed. He looked once again back at the machine, narrowing his eyes. "And you...better not disappoint me". He walked to the machine and climbed in closing the hatch and started his Gundam. "As we can't disappoint the new age that is coming".

_**To be Continued...**_

_**Ending Theme: Lithium – Evanescence**_

**A/N: That's it everyone, the Prelude is finished. And now to carry on we must lead on to the main story, Gundam SEED Dark Destiny. I hope you enjoyed the prelude anyway, just wait for the main story. Please send your reviews and many thanks, Ramiel666.**


	6. Notice to Readers

Notice to all Prelude to Dark Destiny readers, the new Story Gundam SEED Dark Destiny is now available for viewing, with the Intelligence Data only out for now, Phase 01 will be out soon. Hold on till then fans.


End file.
